Snowbound
by Demeter Fenir
Summary: Demeter is back and with her writing skills improved, this is one great love story with tons of humor! Gohan and Videl
1. Chapter 1

It was a cold night. The wind blew ferociously at the small, dome house in the isolated mountain region. The Son family knew it was going to be another harsh year, and with Gohan going to school, they had no choice but to move in with the Briefs. They didn't mind of course, they were very close friends so it was like a second home.

" Thank you again Bluma. I wish I could give you something in return." Chichi sighed as she unwrapped Goten from his winter gear.

" Hey! No need for that! We're friends till the very end!" Bulma chirped. She was happy to have another woman around...even if it had brought two more sayains. " I was thinking of letting Gohan work on some broken down cars and jets anyway."

" Sounds good to me, and he'll do whatever I tell him, anyway. So there's no chance of him saying no to that!" Gohan walked in to see the two grinning evilly at him, and he knew that as a bad sign.

~ Better get out of here before they ask me to do something I'll regret.~ He thought. He remembered what happened the last time they got those....how to describe it....grins only Artemis Fenir could and be proud of.

~~~ AT THE MALL ~~~

Bulma, Artemis, Demeter, and Chichi ( also known as the gang) had dragged Gohan to the mall, telling him that he was going to pass out flyers to random people and tell them to go to a car show Bulma was sponsoring. Sure, that is what he was to do.....but the lovely, yet totally insane girls, forgot to mention one, tiny, little detail.

" I HAVE TO WEAR A WHAT!!!???"

" A chicken suit. Now, get to flapping those wings and draw attention to your self as the gang and I go to the café over there to point and laugh at your situation." Artemis walked off, the others following her and snickering. That was probably the most embarrassing thing he ever, and will ever do.

~~~ AT THE PRESENT TIME ~~~

Gohan went to walk away when Chichi and Bulma grabbed his arm and dragged him back to the room.

" Now where ya going Gohan? You act as like we're going to make you do something that would destroy your life or something." Bulma chuckled as his eyes widened.

" Yeah, not like fixing cars ever killed anyone, which that is what your going to be doing." Chichi let go of her eldest and gave him a small list.

Gohan looked at the piece of paper and wondered what it was for. It was full of 'dos' and 'don'ts'.

" Mom, what's this for? I know what to let Goten do....or touch."

" That list is for Vegeta. **You **are going to work on the broken cars and junk." Chichi and Bulma grabbed their purses when Chichi turned to glare at him. " And if this house is a mess, or you haven't done a thing, I'll hit you with the frying pan!"

"Y-yes ma'am..."

The girls left the house, leaving Gohan to deal with everything. He sighed. This was going to be a hard task since Vegeta hated his guts and now he had to give him a list on how to do things. ~This sucks. I'm going to either die, get hurt, or lose what's left of my precious sanity.~ Gohan thought. He walked into the living room where Vegeta was yelling at the kids about the video games they were playing. " Vegeta."

Vegeta turned and glared at him. " What is it brat, I'm busy."

"Here." Gohan handed him the note and winced as Vegeta yelled.

" WHAT IN KAMI'S NAME IS THIS? A LIST OF THINGS FOR I, THE GREAT VEGETA, PRINCE OF ALL SAYAINS, TO DO?"

".....yeah...I'm gonna leave now..." Gohan ran out of there and into the lab where all the cars were. He sighed as he looked at everything. There were three cars and a jetcoppter, which caught his attention. It was Videl's jetcoppter.~ Ahhhh, Videl. The lovely raven haired girl who tortures me at school. Or used to. Now she's a _tad_, nicer. Well, better fix it or it's an ear full for me!~


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, I know it's a_**little**_ late to start an authoress's note log thing, but what the hack. To clear things up a little about the whole story so far ( clears throat) .....I don't know how to start that...._sweatdrop....!!!_ Let's say it's Friday afternoon! That's why he isn't at school!

Anyway...I dedicate this to Artemis, who is my f#!*&^ world, man!!!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*\

Gohan had started working on Videl's jetcoppter more than an hour ago. Now he was starting to see the problem. The engine was damaged by several bullets. ~ Wonder how that happened...~ Gohan shook the idea away and turned toward his tool table. A black CD player ( not the portable kind) sat there. He turned it on and CKY began to play. Gohan smiled and started to take the engine out.

~~~~ ELSE WHERE ~~~~

" Erasa, would you drive me to Capsule Corp. ? I need my jetcoppter back." Videl crossed her arms as Erasa nodded. They drove for what seemed a hour, but they finally reached their destination. Videl knocked as Erasa hopped up and down. " Calm down Erasa. It's just Capsule Crop. !"

" That's not what I'm excited about!"

" Oh? What is then?"

" I hear there are _really_ hott guys who work here!" Erasa giggled as Videl slapped her head and slid her hand down her face. Before Videl could yell at Erasa, the door opened. A small kid was standing there, looking at them as they were aliens or something of that title of weirdness.

" Who are you funny people? My name's Goten! Are you selling cookies, because I'll buy whatever you have!" Goten chirped.

" My name's Videl, and this is Erasa. We're here to see about my jetcoppter." Videl explained. Goten smiled and brought them inside. In the living room, Vegeta and Trunks were playing a racing game. Trunks was winning, and Vegeta ( who is hyper on coffee) was yelling at the game and his small son.

" Go down that hall and turn ....this way!" Goten turned and pointed to the left, since he didn't know _left_ from _right_. Videl nodded, then walked toward the lab. When she and Erasa got there, they saw a man bent over to where his whole front torso was out of sight. The muscles on his back rippled as his arms moved here and there. They then noticed the type of music he was listening to.

" So far he has a _**nice**_ butt, **and** good taste in music." Erasa whispered to Videl, who answered with a light blush. Erasa giggled and tip-toed toward the unknown man. " Hey there sexy!" She giggled as she slapped his butt. Videl was shocked, but not as shocked as the man. He yelped and jumped, banging his head on the hood.

" Ow! Who in Kami's name?!" He turned to see a giggling Erasa and a shocked Videl. " W-what are you two doing here?" ~ Oh, no. This isn't going to turn out well....~

" GOHAN!!!???" Videl finally found her tongue. " What are you doing to my jetcoppter?!"

" Ummm......fixing it?" He scratched the back of his head and nervously chuckled. With the motion, Videl noticed his build. A firm chest, sculpted arms, and a six pack she couldn't believe. Gohan noticed her staring and cleared his throat, a crimson blush creeping into his cheeks. "... Didn't want to get oil on my clean shirt..."

" Oh....Well, is it almost done?" Videl asked. She was ashamed that she, the daughter of Hercule, was caught staring. Staring at Gohan, the biggest nerd in the whole school even!

" Almost....do you mind if I take a small break though?"

" No way do we mind! You can talk to us about those rippling muscles of yours!" Erasa giggled as she saw Gohan turn a blood red.

" If that's the case...I think I'll get back to work now." He went to turn back around, but Erasa grabbed his arm and dragged him to the living room, Videl followed meekly. " Erasa...I really need to–"

" Nonsense! You need some time off stud!" Erasa interrupted with a slight giggle. She threw him onto the couch and pushed Videl down next to him. " Now, what teenage thing shall we do together?" Gohan and Videl looked at each other and then shook their heads. "....Geez people! Use those lazy brain cells! Gohan, what do you usually do?"

" Ummmm......." ~ This is super bad...this is **really** super bad!!~ "....Read?"

"....." Erasa went to say something, but closed her mouth and shook her head instead. " How do you even survive?!"

( At this point Goten, Trunks, and Vegeta are not listening). Before Gohan could counterattack, Erasa snapped her fingers.

" I have it!"

Okay.... that's it....new chappie coming to you soon...I hope. You can review if you like....you really can ya'know....PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! No flames though, I burn easily.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey!! Demeter here and working for ya!! Okay in this chap, we learn what Erasa has in mind, also things are going to get.....funny to those who are reading this, and down right EMBARRASSING for those who are in it!! Heads are going to roll.....sooner or later.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

" I have the **perfect** idea what we can do!" Erasa grabbed the two of them and threw them into her car she had parked outside. " We'll go to the mall and blow some money!"

~ Okay, good. I can get out of this one.~ " I'm sorry Erasa, but I don't have any money." ~ Smooth thinking, Gohan. Now I can go back to work.~

" That's okay Gohan! Videl has tons of money for you to borrow!"

" Thank yo–!! Huh?" Gohan shook his head as the words just kicked into account. " Wait a minute...." ~ Thinkthinkthinkthinkthinkthink-! ~ "...I can't pay her back?"

" No need to Son....It's on me." Videl said in a tone that would strike Vegeta and push him into a corner...that and the death glare wasn't helping. Gohan sighed and nodded in agreement, as if he had a choice in the matter anyway. Erasa took this as an okay and started for the mall. The drive was like some new torture device Demeter( hey, that's me!!) made for him....the only difference was that she and that fruitloop of a sister wasn't here to laugh.

" So Gohan, what were you doing at the Briefs house huh?" Erasa slyly asked.

" Well....my family and I are going to be staying there for the winter. The snow gets really bad where I live...and I have to go to school now...." He didn't want to give too much information, but that was a little too late.

~ He's hiding something....I just need to find out what that something is.~ Videl was going to say something when Gohan cleared his throat.

" I live in the 439 mountain region, so it snows for days ." His voice sounded annoyed, but she couldn't tell if it was how his legs couldn't fit in the back of the car comfortably....or the fact that he was being dragged to the mall by two girls who wouldn't stop with their questions.

" We're here!!" Erasa acted like this was her first time here, the way she bounced up and down. She pulled Gohan and Videl out of the car, turned said car into a capsule, and raced off toward the building. Videl had a little more control over herself.....maybe because she was dragging a whining Gohan?

" I don't want to be here. I'll get in trouble if I'm not at home. I REALLY CAN"T BE SEEN HERE!!"

" Gohan."

" Yes?"

" Suck it up."

They entered the mall ( Gohan is now on his own two feet) and looked around. Stores were everywhere, even the floor had little phrases, telling which store the hopeless sap should go to. People rushed to get in and out as if Cell came back and the mall ( in a twisted view) was like a church and indestructible. Also, the many flashes of lights was enough to blind a blindfolded....blind guy!! ( ha, ha! Let's make fun of Demeter 'cus it's poorly written!_ Sob_)

" Come on guys! There's a ton of stores to visit!" Erasa skipped off toward any direction in her usual '_happy, bubbly_ ' fashion. Videl sighed and Gohan just followed her. She seemed to be as tortured as he was.....

~ Strange...a female who isn't happy to be in a mall.... I must study into that. I don't think it's ever happened before.~ Gohan thought. Every woman he had the _pleasure_ to know or be around _**loved**_going to the mall, or any store in the matter of present facts. They stopped at a clothing store first. The place was full of dresses and mini skirts, that was one half of the store, the other half was muscle shirts and pants.

" Okay guys, help me chose a few outfits here! Oh! Wait A minute!" Erasa gasped as an idea hit her. ( Wow! She's on a roll today!)

" What? Something wrong?" Gohan asked confused by her sudden change of mind.

" We'll find _**you **_something instead!"

" WHAT?!"

" What's the matter Gohan? Afraid to tell us your pant size?" Videl snickered.

Okay! Another chapter I have typed!! I'm so happy!!! no flames please, or I'll send my squirrels after you to eat your FACE!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Demeter here and my little squirrels too! This chappie, some of Gohan's secrets get out. And guess who's all at the mall! Also, Gohan gets a little....scared as Chichi pulls out the secret weapon, and most of all, the cheese comes back, ( you know who I mean). So shut up and sit down, because I got you around my finger and my squirrels will attack you if you don't!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

" N-no....I, just don't want new clothes." Gohan crossed his arms and looked away from the two girls. Erasa wasn't paying attention to him, for she already started looking at a mini skirt she found, and Videl was glaring at him.

" We're buying you something before we leave here, like it or not."

" Is that a threat?"

" No...it's a fact. I don't make half-hearted promises."

The two stayed quiet for awhile...until Erasa showed up with her arms covered in bags.

" Come on guys! To the next store!" Erasa chirped.

~* TWO MORE CLOTHING STORES LATER~*

" KAMI!! HELP MEEE!!!" Gohan yelled as he sat down at a café table. " I don't deserve this!"

" Suck it up Son. It's just the mall." Videl sat down next to him and patted his back. He was about to say something when two screams were heard.

" GOHAN!!!!!"

Videl, Erasa, and Gohan turned to see four people about five feet away. Chichi and Bulma calmly walking toward them, two others were running like bats out of Hell.

One was wearing a black spaghetti-strap shirt and black pants that hugged her form a little. Her hair was a brilliant chestnut color, except for the two strands that framed her smiling face and the tips which swung to and fro past her waist line. They were a out standing black. She wore black pumps and ran in them quite well for someone of her height, which was barely past five feet. Her eyes were as the clear ocean, you know, the kind where you slump against a big palm tree and drink your cocoanut milk you spent all day trying to open without a sledge hammer.

The other was similar....yet different. She was at least one centimeter taller ( liked that helped her...) and had her strawberry blond hair in a braid.....which came to the back of her knees. A white button-up shirt covered her torso and grey baggy pants covered in thousands of pockets lay clam to her legs. She ran in a pair of white and blue Nikes ( which is **a lot** easier to run in than pumps). Her eyes were like a meadow of fresh green grass that could beckon even the busiest of men to sit for a minute and relax.

" GOHAN!!!!" They screamed again. This time, there was a third scream to accompany the running girls..

" KAMI!! NOOOOO!!!!" Gohan was tackled to the ground be the two.

" Gohan! We missed you sooo much that we bought you something!" The strawberry blond one yelled.

" Ummm....who, are you guys?" Videl asked them, she was feeling a tad....jealous? ~ jealous of what?! And why?!! it's just Gohan. ~

" I'm Artemis!" The chestnut chirped, " And this is Demeter! We're sisters and two of Gohan's closest friends!"

" Yeah! Speaking of which, why ya here Gohan-kun?" Demeter asked as she and Artemis got off of him. Gohan jumped up and brushed himself off.

" Shopping."

" When you're supposed to be working on those cars?! I didn't raise you like that, young man!" Chichi scolded as she and Bulma finally got to him.

" N-no wait a minute! It's not like that!" He had his hands waving in front of him as if they were a shield.

" Oh, really? Then WHY aren't you working on the cars?!" Chichi pulled out a brand new cast-iron frying pan. She lightly tapped it against her palm in a threatening fashion. Gohan's eyes were the size of saucers as he stared at the instrument of war and pain.

" We brought him here...Miss." Videl spoke up.

Chichi smiled at the young girl. " You sure know how to make an old lady blush. My name's Chichi, and I'm Gohan's mother."

" Chichi, we brought Gohan here against his will....it's our fault he's here." Videl stood and bowed as an apology. Chichi smiled at her and waved the matter away.

~* AT THE BACK OF THE HOT TOPIC STORE*~

" Alright Goku, listen well!" Baba warned and the man nodded. " You get to come back because you earned some credit for all the things you've done here. Now don't go acting like an idiot a get yourself killed because this won't happen again. Got it?"

" Relax Baba! I'll be fine!' Goku waved as he walked off deeper into the store. He came across the under garments section and spotted a black thong with lace on it. ~ That looks like what Chi wore for me on our honeymoon....so this is were she goes...I should tell Vegeta about this place, it might get Bulma to come here, and that means Chi will come here too!~ Goku thought as he smiled to himself.

" Now, I want something that'll get Vegeta's attention." Bulma whispered to Chichi.

" Do you **need** to get his attention?"

" Not really....but I get bored with the way I look."

Gohan, Videl, Demeter, Artemis, and Erasa were outside the store, waiting for the adults to come out.

" I wonder what they're buying to just leave us out here like this." Demeter sighed and crossed her arms.

" I bet they're buying-"

" Buying a surprise for us! A...surprise...." Gohan shot out before Erasa could finish her sentence.

" Really?! I like surprises! I hope it's a gag device because my old ones are **BROKEN**!!" Demeter shot a glare at Artemis, who glared back.

" Not my fault that I throw whatever scares me!"

As the two fought, Videl and Erasa leaned toward Gohan. Erasa didn't look happy with him....not at the least.

" What was that for?!"

" Demi's a little..._young_, if you know what I mean." He rubbed the back of his neck and sweat dropped. The girls just nodded.

~* WITH THE ADULTS ~*

" Here it is! The back of the store, which I personally call, 'sexy clothing outlet'." Chichi smiled as she remembered her third honeymoon....

*~ FLASHBACK OF THAT NIGHT~*

" Goku..." Chichi stared at him with puppy dog eyes.

" Y-yes?" ~ Great, the ' Goku I want something' look... **All** the years I've been with her and I still can't say 'no' to that look.~

" I want another honeymoon..." she nibbled on his ear as Goku smiled.

~ I can deal with that....I like honeymoons....it's like Goku Time!~ " Sure..."

" Great! I have the cruise tickets right here and our luggage is packed!" Chichi giggled as she ran to their room. Goku stood there for a moment before her words kicked in.

" HEY!!!"

~* A LITTLE LATER~*

" MOMMY!!! PLEASE DON'T SEND ME TO THE WITCHES!!!! I'LL BE GOOD!!" A ten year-old Gohan begged.

" Sorry Gohan, but Bulma's out for a week and Grandpa is a busy king...no matter what he says. So there really isn't any other place to stay." Chichi sighed as she hugged him good bye as Goku pried his small son from his legs.

" Piccolo can watch me, or Master Roshi at the very least! Just not the WITCHES!!"

" I don't trust Piccolo, and I'll be damned if I send you to that perverted old......BAHHH! No! Witches it is. Plus, Baba is a kind person."

" .....It's not Baba I'm worried about....it's..._.THEM_..."

Goku laughed." They're not_ that_ bad."

".....Did they tie _you_ to their ceiling fan...and turn it on at full power?"

" Is **that** why you were sick?"

*~ END OF FLASHBACK*~

Well....that's it so if you wish to review you may...! Better yet, I ORDER YOU TO REVIEW SO DO IT NOW OR FACE MY SQUIRRELS' WRATH!!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Demeter here and boy am I glad to know you're reading this! I thought you all ran away! But I'm glad you're back anyhow. This chappie is to my little brother ( so he'll shut up about being in the story ) and to Baba.....she'll need it when the chapter's through!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chichi snapped out of her dreamy state to notice a man who looked just like Goku in the thong part of the outlet. She leaned toward Bulma and whispered, her eyes never leaving the figure. " What kind of guy would be here?"

" Maybe he's gay...." They looked at each other, then smiled evilly. " Let's go make fun of him."

Chichi and Bulma walked up behind him and giggled. " What'cha here for? Going to buy your _girlfriend_ something?" Chichi snickered. The man turned around and jumped.

" Chichi?!"

" Goku?!"

" ....Well...this isn't odd at all." Bulma just had to put her two cents in. Chichi was fuming, not happy to see _him_ in _this_, outlet of the store.

" Chi...you, here....Dreams can come true." Goku passed out onto the floor, the biggest grin on his face. The two women drug him out of the store where they got confused looks by everyone expect Gohan, who couldn't hold his tongue.

" What in the **world** is Dad doing here?!"

" I don't know! He just popped out of nowhere!" Chichi barked as she dropped him to the ground.

" Aunty Baba must of brought him back! That means he's been a good guy for a while!" Demeter piped.

" Maybe since he hasn't been around Aunty Chi...." Artemis snickered as she saw Chichi blush.

" Hey! Are you saying Aunty Chi is a bad in...influ...INFLUENCE, yeah, that's the word." Demeter stood up and hugged Chichi and stuck her tongue out at Artemis.

" ...Shut up."

" Arty, leave your little sister alone and stop making those kind of comments." Baba ordered as she came from behind Videl, who jumped into Gohan's arms. He smiled, but got a slap in return and gently put Videl down.

" Aunty Baba!" The sisters latched onto the old woman who was screaming for them to let go. As Baba tried to free herself, Gohan explained who she was....just not that she was a witch and was over a couple of hundred years old.

" Gohan, take your father and the girls you brought home, and when I say home, I mean to Bulma's house." Chichi warned. Gohan nodded and slung Goku over his shoulder, telling Videl and Erasa to follow.

" So...This was a fun trip to the mall." Erasa giggled. Gohan shook his head and Videl rolled her eyes. As they reached the parking lot, Goku started to stir.

" Chi....( Snore)...I've been, good..."

" Is he...dreaming...what I think he's dreaming?" Videl asked, her face mortified. Gohan didn't answer, so Erasa busted out laughing.

" He's having a nice dream I bet! And you know what they say, ' like father, like son'!" This got Videl giggling as she saw how red Gohan was.

" I...I don't have those kind of dreams! I don't even dream, and I haven't since I was a kid!" Gohan yelled as he threw them a glare....it was a pretty good glare too.

" Come on. You gotta have a dream once in a while. Dreams are what the world runs on." Erasa giggled as she pulled out her car from her pocket. Gohan grumbled and threw Goku into the back seat, then climbing in himself.

As they drove off, Goku woke up, looking around and then staring at Gohan, to the girls, and then back to Gohan.

" WHERE IN THE WORLD AM I?"

" Your with me, that's all you need to know." Gohan sighed as he tried to stretch his legs.

" Gohan! We're being kidnaped be two girls!"

" WE'RE NOT BEING KIDNAPED!" Gohan growled through gritted teeth.

~*~* AT THE MALL ~*~*

" Aunty Baba! Tell Artemis to stop making faces at me!"

" Aunty Baba, tell Demeter to grow up!"

This was how the two asked if they wanted to go somewhere, but didn't want to ask, for fear of the wrath of their loveable, yet entirely too cranky, aunty. Baba **knows** to say _no_, she practiced day in and day out to say no...but it never worked.... it's just...so....hard..

" ALRIGHT!!!! GO, see if I care! Just shut up!"

" Thank you Aunty Baba!!" The two said as they hugged her and ran off. Chichi walked up to her and saw the throbbing vein at her forehead.

" They have a plan?"

" .....I feel so bad for your little boy.....but I tried to protect him...I really did." Chichi patted Baba on the shoulder and nodded.

" I know, I know....to stand the ' fighting game' those two created, a person would have to be deaf, and that would only save the fool for a couple of minutes before they would think of some other means of torture."

~*~ AT C.C. ~*~

" Dad, we're staying here for a while so _**try**_ not to get in a fight with Vegeta." Gohan sighed as he climbed out of the small car and inside the building, and most likely into the lab to continue his work.

" Mr. Son, is your son always so....work obsessed?" Erasa asked as she and Videl followed him inside with her eyes.

" I suppose. I never really seen him do anything else besides work. I'm actually surprised to him around such young girls." Goku laughed.

" What do you mean?" Videl was now curious about what he meant. Was Gohan into older women?

" Well, he was never around kids his own age. In fact, the last time I remember him playing like a kid should was when he was three. You know, outside playing with the animals or just doing silly kid stuff." Goku walked into the kitchen and came out with a huge sub sandwich. " I've really never seen him as a kid..."

"...Poor Gohan...." The girls gasped. Erasa then ran into the lab, Goku and Videl close behind.

" Ohhh! Poor little Gohan!" she tackled him to the floor with a hug.

" Erasa?! What is wrong with you?!" Gohan tried desperately to get free, but failed.

" No wonder you're so anti-social! You never had a childhood!" Erasa went on. Gohan thought for a second, then glared at Goku, who gave a large Son Grin.

After getting Erasa off of him, Gohan grabbed Goku by the collar and dragged him out of the room.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello everyone!!! Demeter here and as full of stupid stuff than ever before! This chapter is dedicated to.....ME! I need a chapter or two too. Anyway, I hope that 1 : you like the story. And 2: realize I'm horrible at grammar and spelling. Also, to warn you, you flame me in a way I don't like, I'll kick your ass in the cyber world. I might be a girl, but that doesn't mean I haven't sent my share of butt holes to the hospital.....ON WITH THE STORY!!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

As they finally walked out of the room, Gohan pinned his father to the wall and stared him in the eyes.

" I take this as a bad sign." Goku nervously chuckled.

" I don't want attention drawn to myself! Do you even know who that is?!" Gohan hissed with a blush across his cheeks and his arms waving rapidly up and down at a fast, nervous pace.

" Seems to me that you like this girl Gohan! Huh? HUH??" Goku teased his son as he laughed, but his laughing soon stopped as a thought hit him. A serious look came about him. " DO you like her?"

Gohan gave him a nervous look, but nodded his head.

Videl watched, and was shocked at how Gohan replied. He liked her! But how and why? She was so mean to him....unless he only liked her for her body! Just like every other guy she met! She spun on her heel, mad at the thoughts that Gohan might be another Sharpener. Videl marched into the lab where her copter and Erasa was.

" What's wrong Vi?" Erasa asked as she rushed to her upset friend.

" Gohan likes me."

Erasa just stood there. Her gears stopped at that instant as she tried to grasped the new found fact. " ...Is that a BAD thing?"

" Oh COME ON!! He only likes me for my body! I mean, I'm so mean to him...so he can't like me for me...can he?"

"...Yeah, it's Gohan. I don't see him liking you just for your body Videl. He's way too sweet and nervous for that kind of thinking." Erasa wrapped her arm around Videl 's shoulder and gave her a smile. " So...do you like him back?"

" OF COURSE NOT!!!!" Videl yelled as her cheeks were now a deep shade of burning red.

" Yeah Videl. Real convincing." Erasa laughed as she walked to the door frame. " So when is the copter gonna get done?"

Goku and Gohan dropped their conversation and smiled.

" S-sorry. I'll get on that right now." Gohan studdered and quickly walked over to the machine, passing Videl on the way. He removed his shirt, started his music up, and started his work.

" I'll go find something to do." Goku chuckled nervously, then left.

Erasa smiled to herself as she walked over to Videl and gave her a nudge. " This is it Vi. Take him somewhere were its just you two. Talk a little, then ask the big one!" Erasa nugded her again and skipped away.

Videl walked toward Gohan, took a huge breathe, and sighed. " So~~~~~~o.....what's the problem with my copter?"

Gohan looked up from the machine and gave Videl a large Son Grin. " There were bullets in your engine; plus, the thing looks as though it's never been checked on in....three years or so." He turned to the machine again, swiped some of the oil from the engine and presented it to Videl. " See?"

" See what?" Videl asked as she studied the substance that laid on the large finger in mounds of goo and muck.

" Oil is like lub for our moving parts, so it has to be in a liquid form for it to work. As you can clearly see, this is like one huge mass of dirt and other nasty stuff, not a liquid."

" So....it's not a liquid so it can't work right?"

" Right! If your oil isn't changed so often, it turns into this. When oil is in this form, it gets stuck between stuff and actually does more damage to your moving parts." Gohan cleaned his finger off and gave Videl a large smile. " I'll change it for you, but you need to change it every so often. Can you remember that?"

" I'll try. Is there any thing else I might need to know?" Videl asked, now very curious about the subject.

" Well....try getting it checked once a month if you can, it'll perform better and cost less money when it breaks and such. Besides that, I think you are good to go." Gohan slammed the hood down and turned it into it's capsule form, then handed it to her.

" Thanks Gohan. How can I make it up to you?"

" That's not needed Videl. I'm just glad I could do this for you!" He smiled as he turned off his music.

That's when Goten ran into the room. His face was pale and his eyes croaked with tears

" Gohan! GOHAN!!!"

" Wh-what's the matter?!" Gohan asked as his brother ran and clung to his leg. Gohan picked him up and ran his large hand up and down his little brothers tense back.

" I forgot my teddy you gave me!!" Goten cried as his brother gently smiled as he deeply sighed. Gohan was happy that this was the problem and not something bigger, but it was a big deal for Goten.

" I'll go get it Goten. Don't worry, Little One."

" You'll do that, Gohan?"

" Tell Mom I might be late for dinner. Okay?"

" Okay." Goten sniffled as he hopped down from Gohan's arms and back to were he came from.

Gohan sighed and looked to Videl, then began to walk outside. Videl ran after him, passing Erasa and told her were she was going.

" Gohan!"

Gohan turned and looked at her . " What's up Videl?"

" I'm coming with you."

" WHA–?! But!"

" No buts. I've already made up my mind. I'm coming and that's that." She puffed out her chest and placed her hands on her hips.

" The roads can get pretty bad Videl. And you might get cold." Gohan tried to reason with her, but it was like trying to explain to his mother why he had skipped doing homework once when he was little.

" 'Cold?'" She repeated. Gohan sighed in defeat and motioned for her to follow him outside. She followed behind him, but the only thing she could look at was his butt or the floor. Not like looking at his almost god-like butt was a bad thing, but it was Gohan's perfect rump she was staring at.

" Yes. It just that...I don't drive a car." Gohan replied as he opened the front door and pulled out a capsule and threw it to the ground, " I drive a motorcycle."

" A what?"

The smoke cleared to revile a solid black, silver trimmed beauty. The front wheel was enormous, and was shielded with a solid silver dragon skull. The back wheel, which was just as big, was covered with the skeleton-like tail. The large engine was only telling stories of high speed adventurous and a lot of close calls with the police. If Videl remembered correctly, this bike was wanted for a lot of speed violations.

" I built it myself. Runs like you would never believe!" Gohan smiled as he let his hand glide over the bike's smooth curves. " I was going to try and sell it, but people who would look at it and try to ride it couldn't handle the thing, so I kept it."


	7. Chapter 7

What is up?! Demi here and typing like you wouldn't believe! So, without delay.....

"....You built this thing? It looks like it was made to mow people down Gohan!" Videl gasped. How could a nerd like him make something that looks like Hades himself would keep in his private collection?

" You don't like it?" Gohan asked . His eyes looked a tad sad when they looked at hers. Did he really care what she thought?

" No, I like it...but ..." How could she explain this to him without hurting him...wait. ' without hurting him?' Why should I care if I hurt his feelings or not? " I just didn't think someone like you could make something like this" Videl said with a bite.

Gohan was taken back by the statement, but simply nodded and swung his leg over the machine. He smiled as his hands gripped the bars, but maybe he had gotten too happy. " Fine. Follow in that copter if you can even keep up."

" Say what?!" Now it was Videl's turn to be taken back. " You think that things faster than my _jet_ copter?" She jumped on to the ride and punched Gohan lightly in the back, " Then let's see!"

Gohan couldn't help but smile at her request. Revving up that beautiful engine, he took his foot off the ground brake and they jumped into action. The bike roared with power as they flew by other cars on the road. Videl could only hold onto Gohan as they zoomed by others...until she saw the speed they were doing.

"You're breaking the law! This is a 55mph zone, **you **are doing a 115mph! Stop this vehicle now!"

" Relax Videl! You don't have to play cop around me!" Gohan laughed as he not only sped up, but popped a wheelie, making Videl scream and hold on to him tightly.

" I HATE YOU SON GOHAN!!!!!" That was the only thing the other drivers could here from the speeding vehicle as it zoomed past them.

After an hour, the roads became twisted and snow covered, causing Gohan to reduce his speed greatly. The two teens stayed quiet for a long time. Even though they didn't talk to one another, they still enjoyed one another's company.

Videl clung to Gohan's waist as the wind, cold and piercing, kept her very cold and holding on to him was a purely natural reaction and counter measure to her chilling problem. That's how she explained it to herself. Her body melted against his as if he was a mold and her own was a burning liquid; one with no shape of it's own. The feeling was pleasant, and that fact alone scared her, she wasn't ready for a relationship; not just yet.

Gohan also enjoyed having Videl cling to him, but he wished it was in love, not just from her being so cold that that was the only option she had left. He had no idea why she hated him so much...did he say something that was so horrible that it destroyed any chance that he would have to be with her? Did he?!

........would 'Hi' count?

Gohan sighed to himself, maybe he wasn't attractive enough for her. He was an average teen in his own mind, maybe she is into muscle -bound curiosities. Like Sharpener. Or maybe he was too smart that she found it annoying....

He sighed again, maybe it was all round just plain -old, Gohan. That would make the _most_ sense. Maybe he was over analyzing.

" How long 'til we get there ?" Videl asked. Gohan could hear her teeth chatter slightly as she talked.

" I told you it would be cold Videl."

" Shut up and answer the question!" She snapped.

" Ten minutes or so. Why did you come anyway?" He couldn't help but ask. He soon regretted it.

" What does it matter?! You know what, I came because I thought you were trying to get rid of me! You won't get rid of me that easily Son! And another thing, why do you not hang out with kids your own age?! Too good for people like us?!" She ranted and raved to him.

" H-hey! I-I didn't mean any harm or insult! I just asked out of curiosity!" He defended, but still felt the death glare piercing the back of his head.

The silence continued until they reached the Son House. The round dome almost hidden be the snow and the door blocked. Only a single window was showing any promise of entry. With a sigh, which was one of relief, Gohan hopped off his bike and into the snow which came to his waist. Videl repeated the action, but almost completely disappeared in the white fluffy stuff.

" We'll have to go through the window. I think that's the only way....Videl?" Gohan had looked around to see the temporary side-kick, but saw no sign of her.....until a small hand was raised holding a single, finger in his direction....and it was not a happy finger either. " Videl??!! Hold on!" Gohan shuffled to her aid and lifted her up on his shoulders, though she only sat on one of them.

" Did I ever tell you I hate this place in the winter? Yeah.....I really do." She cluttered as her teeth rapidly moved up and down. The noise they made was something that a pair could dance to, but Gohan was sure Videl would decline the offer and offer something of her own...

" Let's get in the house. I left most of my clothing here, so you change into them if you like." He offered as he made his way toward the window.

Videl did not reply, so he took it as a good sign for the time being. He knew she wasn't dead from the cold; in fact, if one of them was going to die, it would be him due to the near death grip the petite girl had on his neck and chest region. It almost had gotten too much for him to stand, but by that time, he had reached the window and forced it open and almost threw the girl inside like one would do to a mad cat that was eating your face off.

Gohan then climbed inside himself and quickly closed the window. He turned and looked at the beautiful maiden that sat at on the floor. Her features now taunt and quivering due to the cold that settled deep in her bones. Her blue, ocean eyes closed tightly in her desperate attempt for warmth. If only he could press that small frame against his very own. If only he could warm her with an embrace and an ice melting kiss...

.....If only he wouldn't get slapped at the very slightest attempt of it....

"Where are those clothes you mentioned ?"Videl asked, tearing him from his thoughts.

" They are in my room." Gohan mindlessly pointed to his bedroom door and before he could offer for him to retrieve them, she bolted for the door and locked it behind her. ".....*sweatdrop*..."

The end to chapter 7!!!! Tell me what you think...No flames please!


	8. Chapter 8

This is a special chapter and is only in Videl's POV, so enjoy!!

I looked from side to side and wall to wall. The room was small for someone of Gohan's size and rather plain, but it was still cozy and warm-feeling. It must be nice to come home and have something like this to retreat to: normal and plain, not an argument and an over-worried maid.

I sighed to myself; it must be really nice. I moved to the bed and sat down on it softly. I ran my hand against the blanket of his bed. It was the color of a robust, red wine and was a sinful satin. The feeling was electrifying to the nerves of my palm and fingers, and I couldn't help but rub the fabric until my hand was raw.

I then moved to his wardrobe and admired the cherry wood that made the large, gate-like closet. I opened it and was rewarded first by the pleasant smell of Gohan. The smell was masculine in nature, but it also carried the smell of a cologne, Old Spice if I'm not mistaken. The second reward was finding a _very_ appealing clothing. One piece my eye caught was a sleeveless, black shirt that was rather form- fitting. I thought of how Gohan might look in the article, though I didn't know why such a thing would cross my mind.

Come to think, Gohan had been in many of my thoughts and dreams lately. Deep down, I knew I had a crush on him, but I can't explain why. Was it his looks? He is rather handsome...maybe it's the way he conducts himself; proper and just...

....maybe it was just...him.

That's it; it's just him. I loved him for him, just him. I sound like some movie or something but that's just life I guess.

I removed a long, button up shirt from the wardrobe and placed it on the bed. I then walked over to a small set of drawers and opened the first drawer. It was full of boxer briefs, some were swimming trunks as well. I could feel the heat from my blush spread across my cheeks at the sight of his personal undergarments, but when my eyes set their sight on his teddy bear boxers, the blush was quickly forgotten.

After looking through more of his drawers, I finally found some night bottoms. I picked out the one I liked the most; which was a thermal pair hued a deep blue. I removed my clothes; a feeling of awkwardness ran through me, I mean, I'm undressing in his room and replacing my clothes with his. I laughed as I struggled to move in the drowning mess of fabric. He was so much taller than myself, so I should of figured that his clothing would look like a clown's on me.

I grabbed my clothing and walked to the door, I could hear nothing, so I opened the door and made my way to the couch. A door slammed and I dove behind the sofa and peered behind to see what caused the sudden sound.

There, in all his glory, was Gohan. Water dripped and slid down his jaw then to his thick neck. My eyes followed a single drop rolling wickedly down his chest and then rise up and down on his rolling abs. I watched the drop slid between his inner thighs and then to his—!!

Oh, Kami he's naked.....completely naked and on display. He's hung like a damn horse!! Wasn't there a rule to where nerds like Gohan can't be that big? I watched him sit on the couch and yawn, then scratch his neck. Wasn't he going to get dressed?

.....wait a minute.....how can he get dressed if he still thinks I'm in his room....I can't just pop from behind the couch and tell him I'm done and I didn't really see that much of him.

What am I going to do now?!?!

Videl has a problem, don't you think?! See what happens in the next chapter!!!


	9. Chapter 9

Demeter here! This is chapter nine and is now the complete opposite side of chapter eight! This chapter is all in Gohan's point of view, so enjoy!!

Wow...why didn't I see that coming? Now that she's in my room with the door locked, I can't get inside to get myself some clothing. My legs are freezing due to the snow and wetness on that soaked through pants. I can't just take them off though; with my luck, Videl would walk out of my room and there I'll be....no pants and exposed for all to see.

....That's not gonna happen.....

I sighed and decided on just rolling them up instead. I hope she doesn't go snooping through my room. If I remember correctly, I had left my teddy bear boxers here. That would also be my luck for her to find those. Someone has GOT to hate me up there; I mean, everything that is bad or is gonna scar me for the rest of my life happens. Sad thing is, it always happen when people are around!

My first time entering puberty was the most embarrassing thing in the world! I had accidently caught a gaze of one of Master Roshi's magazines and my teenage mind took it from there. I was caught 'taking care of business' by him a few minutes later. I still remember his laugh and how 'proud' he was. He also told me that I had him concerned until then because he thought I was gay.

After letting me finish, he continued to give me tips and advice that was....mentally scarring. I could of sworn that I had blood coming from my ears and eyes. I guess that was my fault though, I should of been more mature about it. I let my mind get carried away, just by a stupid picture. Videl was a million times better than that thing, and I haven't seen her all spread eagle and with a ball-gag in her mouth yet either!

.....Wait.......

Did I just think that....? About Videl? Yeah...I think I did....well, I can't blame myself. She DOES have a nice body, even when she wears those baggy shirts of hers. She can also defend herself, which is always a turn-on and she's smart; plus, she knows what she wants and isn't afraid to go get it either.

The feeling of my groin twitching awoke me from my daze. I knew it, an erection. Darn her and her sexiness! Why couldn't she be like an average person and have NORMAL looks?! Why did she have to be born from some Greek goddess mold?! Either way, I have to get rid of this darn thing and fast! If Videl came out and saw me–

If Videl came out and saw me....and then straddle my hips and lock her eyes with mine before she begins making out with me and–

AH~~~H!!!!! I did it_ again_!!! DARN YOU VIDEL!!!! CURSE YOU AND YOUR BEAUTY!!!

I jogged to my parents room and quickly removed my clothing. I then hopped into their shower and turned on the hot water. I knew the hot water would still work because we get it from a natural hot spring and the winter really hasn't started yet. I hissed as the water rushed over me and my large erection. It burned my skin, but it still felt good to me. The thick haze of water vapor soon covered the small room and enveloped everything. It gave the room a mysterious hint that I enjoyed, though I still could not stop thinking of Videl.

A bolt of pleasure ran through, and I soon realized I was stroking my own dick subconsciously. I moaned to myself as I began picking up the pace, and without warning, I felt my lower back begin to tighten. I saw the dripping of my own pre-cum and found the sight arousing, what would more arousing would be if Videl would of walked in and licked the substance from my tip.

A slamming door not only tore me from my thoughts, but made me cum in surprise. I quickly cleaned myself and turned the water off. I searched briefly for a towel, but the search was in vein. I walked into the living room and found nothing. My bedroom door was still closed, so Videl must still be inside. Maybe the sound was my imagination; well, whatever. I plopped on to the couch and scratched my neck, it felt tight due to the sudden climax I just had.

I really need to find some clothes, maybe I can wear some of Dad's. I should at least take a look. Getting up, I walked into my parents room again and sighed to myself.

I wished Videl felt the same way I do.

Like it?! I would like to know! No flames though, I'm a witch remember; fire is NOT my friend.


	10. Chapter 10

Demi here with another chapter, and this one is gonna be a riot!!!!

With the sight of Gohan leaving the room, Videl quickly leaped onto the couch and acted like she had just gotten out of his room.

" Gohan? Where are you?"

" I'll be there in a minute Videl." He replied. She could only sigh to herself as she thought of leaving this place. Not only did it smell of Gohan, but she had seen things that she was NOT meant to see. Though in a sense, she liked it, but in the same sense, she thought it to be a very large, mental scar.

Gohan had entered the room and smiled. He was dressed in a long silk shirt and a baggy pair of night pants that hung tightly on the hips, but loosely on the legs. " Videl, are you ready to go, or would you like to take a shower to warm yourself up some?" He asked her.

" No thanks, I'm ready to get out of here and these clothes! I feel like I'm drowning!" She laughed as she held up an arm, but only sleeve hung down. Gohan only scratched his head and gave her a large Son Grin. As he smiled though, Videl caught a glimpse of a family picture and gasped. " Is that you?!" she ran to the picture and gently took it down.

It was Gohan when he was younger, and also a super sayian. " This is...This is the little boy how defeated Cell...." She turned and glared at him," This is YOU!!"

" Huh?! Wha-Where are you getting that silly idea from?" he stuttered. She stepped closer to the giant of a man and held the picture in front of his face.

" Tell me the truth Gohan Son! Tell me who REALLY defeated Cell!!" she demanded.

"....I killed him Videl...but I did not defeat him." He lightly spoke; as if he was telling her the very secret to life.

" What do you mean?! Killing is defeating!"

" If anyone was defeated Videl, it was me!! I was so much STRONGER, so much better then he was...I let that power go to my head....and; in return, my father had to sacrifice himself to save us all! I could've killed him Videl! I could've killed him and save everyone, but instead I killed my father! Your father came home to you; your father was the one who defeated Cell!" He shouted at her.

His eyes were crowded with tears and his voice breaking. Videl had never seen anything so sad in her whole 17 years of life. His features were not straight and tall with pride in his being, they were slumped and worn with not age, but of guilt and self-loathing. Old wounds have yet to heal in the now tired looking titan. His shoulders that supported his and his family's world were now slowly bending to a weak platform.

" ...And worse of all Videl..." He softly spoke like that of a dying man, "...I not only took away my mother's soul mate....but my brother's father...." With that said, a forbidden gate slammed open, and a tidal wave of suppressed emotions and tears flooded his face.

His knees hit the floor, the last remaining signs of strength and pride died in her arms. She had been so greedy. She thought of Gohan as a boy with no troubles and had no future or past. She had then started using him as an outlet for her pain and her emotions. Now, come to found out, he was the one who was in need of an outlet. He was in need of a shoulder to lean on.

He had a past...a horrible one....maybe that was why he worked so hard for a future.... Videl found herself kneeling beside him; holding him with love and care. From this day on, they would be each other's outlet....from this day on, Videl Satan, would care for another.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emotional chapter! Hope you stick around for the next chapter of Snowbound!!


	11. Chapter 11

This is chapter 11!! Though you knew that! Anyway, I'm getting to the main plot, so pay close attention and see if you can find it before I write it!!

He didn't know what came over him....that wave of emotion. And he just _had_ to confess this to Videl of all people. Just his dumb luck. The good part about this emotional melt down was that Videl was holding; hugging him, with compassion and he felt....floaty.

" Gohan...I ...I didn't mean to..." Videl whispered into his ear. She felt horrible, not only because she unleashed this terrible wave of emotion, but she was pretty damn sure Gohan didn't want to tell her his secrets like this.

Gohan picked himself up and cleared his throat. His eyes still looked hurt, but he just smiled his big, goofy smile and apologized for his actions. He acted as though nothing really happened! The scary part of it all was that he was really good at it too! How was he able to do that? Was there more to his story for him to practice that? Did he experience more troubling things then Cell?! What is he!?

" I am truly sorry, Videl....I did not mean to lose control of myself like that..." He cleared his throat and yawned. I guess with that kind of emotional force breaking through, anyone would be tired. She watched him sit on the sofa and start to say something, but his stomach growled angrily.

" Hungry huh?" Videl giggled as she rose up from her position on the floor and glided toward the kitchen for food. Hopefully there were some left in cans or that were smoked so they would be preserved for the winter season and through the summer heat. Someone loved her up there when she opened the cabinets and found them jammed packed with food. With the way Gohan eats, they would kinda have to be.

Videl grabbed cans of meats and vegetables and then set them on the counter. She loved to cook, she found it to be very ironic since she also liked to fight and train. She went to turn and tell Gohan that she would cook but when she did, her nose was rammed right into his lower chest if not upper stomach. " Gohan?! When did you get here? Weren't you in the living room?"

" Yeah....but....I saw you in here and with food and I thought..." He cast his eyes downward and gave a weird whimper. " I thought you might be making something..."

" I am. Do you want to help?" Videl asked as she handed him a can of meats and smiled at him as he only stared at it. " Well...Open it!"

" Where is the opener?"

" You can kill Cell, but you can't open a can?!" She gaped and almost laughed in a mocking sense. How can he kill Cell and not open a simple can?! Wasn't there a rule of common sense saying if you are able to kill the biggest threat of the Earth's entire history, that you should also be able to open a can of meat? ~ Come to think about it...Gohan has broken a lot of rules today. First with him being as handsome and well...._developed_, now he says he can't open a can.~

Of course Gohan could open the can; heck, he could open it with just a glance. Only....videl would be asking questions and then find out that energy blasts are not simply 'tricks'. So it was much safer for him to just act weak and say he couldn't open the can. That way, Hercule didn't look too bad.

Videl sighed and took the can from Gohan and told him to watch. He watched as she took her small, soft hands and squeeze them around that darn can. He felt jealous of that stupid can. It received some much attention from Videl and it wasn't even alive!

The can suddenly popped open and Videl sighed. Her hands were red, and Gohan couldn't help but feel the urge; the want or almost dying need, to take those small hands and kiss their pain and fever away. He would gladly take her pain onto himself, he wanted that horribly....only if he had the courage to say so.

" Gohan? Are you okay?" Videl asked as she gently shook his shoulder. " After that break-down, I would assume you wouldn't be."

" I don't know what came over me. I've never opened up like that to anyone but Goten." He chuckled slightly if not nervously to Videl as she stared at him almost....lovingly? If this was how to get love from Videl, then he would turn into an emo kid. He had the horrible history to do it.

" Well....thank you for opening up to me...even if I did kind of forced it on you." She sighed and then gave him a glance, " So why were your eyes and hair a different color?"

" My father and I used contacts and wash-out hair dye to throw people off. Guess it didn't work with you!" Gohan chuckled as he nervously scratched the back of his neck. He had to thank Goten and Trunks for teaching him how to lie and not look too guilty about it.

" Clever. Now go down in that cellar and see if you can find anything to eat or drink." She ordered as she pointed toward the corner of the small room. It was a simple, wooden hatch door with a bronze ring as a handle.

" Since when has that been there?" He asked out-loud. He had lived here since the very beginning of his life and he had never seen that before in his life. What was down there anyway? Wait...wasn't there a small rug that hid that? Oh yeah, it was a creamish kind of color and Dad had spilt some grape juice that he and Mom were drinking at the time on it. That's weird, Mom doesn't like grapes, but she loved that juice. ~ Guess it is like when people like ketchup and not tomatoes.~ He thought.

" You mean to tell me that you, who has lived here his entire life, has never seen that hatch before?! What do you do when your Mom is cooking all of that food you eat?!!" Videl yelled. She couldn't believe this, he never saw that thing? What a doofus!

" Well...." He couldn't defend himself on this one. Gohan had no reason why he should not of found that. He sighed in defeat and walked over to the hatch and went inside. It was cold and musky with the smell of dirt and clay. He had to wait for his eyes to adjust to the lack of lighting.

When they did, he was amazed to see all the bottles. They were countless in number and by the looks of some of them, they were countless in age as well. Why were there so _many_ of them. And why did he not know about this? He loved juice! Strawberries were one of his favorites, and when he saw strawberry flavored juice, he had to bring it up and share with Videl.

" What did you find?" She asked as she flipped slabs of meat so both sides could cook. Gohan noticed Videl had pushed the sleeves up into a tight roll and used a clip to hold his pants legs up so she could move properly. He fell in love with the sight before him, and almost forgot about the juice he had found.

" Look! I found some strawberry juice! Would you like some?" He smiled as she turned and looked at him with her own smile....until she saw the bottle.

" THAT'S NOT JUICE!!!!!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wonder what it is?! Well, I don't cuz I know already! Do you? Tell me how I'm doing gang! Love to hear from you!


	12. Chapter 12

Chappy 12 is here! No need to fear! HA HA!!

" What are you talking about?" Gohan asked as he stared at the bottle. The text was so old it was impossible to read, but if it _was_ still readable, it would say strawberry juice for sure, no doubt! " What else could it be?"

" That's wine you doofus! It's fancy alcohol!" Videl roared as she ripped the bottle from Gohan's hands and looked at it. ~ Kami! This thing must be ancient!~ She thought. " How many more of these are down there?"

" There are a ton of them! We can have juice with every meal!" Gohan piped with glee!

Videl sighed, he just didn't understand. _This_ was not juice anymore, this had to be the strongest stuff she had ever land a hand on! Her dad was a party-machine now that he was famous, so Videl had her share of hangovers. Gohan had not though, so it was like she had struck gold, but had no where to spend it.

" Are we going to have some?" Gohan asked, tearing her from her thoughts. She opened her eyes to see he had two large glasses ready for them.

" Gohan...I'm not sure you can handle this stuff." She smiled at the thought of a drunk Gohan, that would be hilarious!

" Oh? Why not? It can't be that bad, it's just juice."

" For the love of– IT'S NOT JUICE!!!" She growled and pulled the cork from the opening, then poured the drink into the cups. " Here, try some then!"

Gohan downed the drink in a matter of seconds, then gave the glass an odd look. "...That's not juice..."

" I tried to tell you!" She sighed as she drank from her own cup, then set it down to keep her eyes on the cooking meal. She played with the thought of disbelief that Gohan had never heard or tried alcohol before; but his father did mention that he never hung around kids his own age. " Well? Like it?"

" Huh? Like what?" The voice that answered her was not Gohan; or at least, not a sober one. Videl turned to see that Gohan had down the whole bottle and already tippsy.

" What the_ hell_ do you think you're doing?!" Videl took the bottle from him and sat him down at the table. " You shouldn't have done that! What would I have done if you passed out from poisoning huh? What then?!"

" More juice please! I want cherry this time!" He gave her a goofy smile then cleared his throat, " SHE'S MY CHERRY PIE—"

Videl's eyes widened and her mouth dried for a second. " GOHAN!!"

" Yes? Do you wanna hear another song? Let's see...."

" No more songs. Gohan, you are just a little buzzed right now. I think we should just get you some water to drink and an aspirin ready." Videl tried to hold him still, but when he stood up, she only came with him. Videl hung from his massive shoulders as he only smiled at her.

" Do I talk that much? Wow...I must get annoying when I do that." He put his arms around her waist and hugged her.

" What are you doing?! What the hell is wrong with you?"

" Such a dirty mouth! We need to wash that little mouth out with more juice! Juice is good for such a thing!" He reasoned as he took her down to the cellar and opened another bottle of wine. He took a drink from the bottle's lip before giving it to Videl.

Videl sighed and just...gave in. She loved being in his arms, loved how he took care of her. She accepted the bottle and took a drink. She watched Gohan smile at her, but then almost chocked as she felt his hands run up and down her throat lightly.

" So small...you are just so small and...fragile looking. Like a goddess or somethin'. Do you know that? I'm always afraid to touch you, for you might break under my fingers or the like. Oh, but I do dream of touching you; your hair, your skin, your hands." He smiled as a grabbed another bottle and begin to drink from it.

Videl was in shock. She couldn't drink for the fear of passing out and missing a single word that passed from his now drunken lips. He loved her...he really loved her. ~ Why? Why and How? Thank you all-mighty alcohol.~

" Wow...the room is so...hey! We should take some of this stuff and go eat!" He chuckled as he grabbed as many bottles as he could and then slung Videl over his large shoulder. Videl jumped off of the massive platform and quickly checked the food. It was ready to eat, so she served the food and sat down at the table.

They talked for awhile, not a lot of heavy conversation, but light topics like the weather and how the other is doing in school. Gohan was very funny when he's drunk, so most of the time Videl was laughing at his slurred words or his mispronunciations that he tried to correct. His face was still held that boyish charm even though his eyes were clearly weighed down with sleep and drunkenness. Videl smiled to herself; he had no tolerance to the stuff whatsoever, how cute!

" Videl, you knows...you must be the prettiest thing I've ever see. You are so strong and smarts. And you are SO beautiful....yet you always cut me down in my prime! My prime you cuts me!" He sighed as he took another drink and swallowed another piece of meat.

" Gohan, I don't know if you are saying all of this because you're so drunk you could spill your guts to a brick wall, or that you really mean it; but you need to lay off the juice." She softly cooed as she cleverly took the wine from Gohan. As she leaned in to pull the bottle away, Gohan leaned in and kissed her lips softly. Videl was shocked beyond action or word. Not only was Gohan kissing her _very _well, but her body was melting into that molten kiss. She found herself not pulling away, but pushing in; not yelling no, but screaming yes. Her nerves were alive with passion and her mind was swimming with desire and confusion. Gohan pulled away and smiled at her; the smile was one she had never seen before, one that was not only happy, but loving as well.

" Sorry, thought I might do that before I go to bed....and ....such...." He yawned, then gently laid his head down and fell into a deep slumber with the aid of all the alcohol he had consumed; leaving Videl all alone with her thoughts.

Well? What do you think? Sorry its taken me so long to update!


	13. Chapter 13

Hey! Demi here with another Videl chapter for you all! Enjoy the mental game!

I can't believe Gohan kissed me! He just kissed me like he had planned that or something! Why I ought to kill him! He thinks he can just kiss me and then just pass out! The nerve of this man! How can he just.....

I rose from the table and started to put up the plates and silver ware before sitting back down at the table again. All I can do is stare at him. That was the best kiss I have ever experienced in my whole life; and the man was drunk for Kami's sake! Why is this happening to me? Every annoying little thing he does is so...so...attractive; so cute in its own way, that I can't seem to get mad at him for it. Why did it have to be Gohan of all people?! Maybe it's just...fate? Hell, he's the one who really defeated Cell; how ironic is that?!

I watched as Gohan stirred a little in his sleep. What could he be dreaming? Oh, wait...he said he didn't dream anymore. Did he mean that he never had a good dream and only nightmares or did he mean that he completely didn't dream? Oh, what a confusing guy! Sadly; that's one of the things I like about him too.

I rose from the table again and start to gently stroke his back. I could feel his muscles tense, then relax beneath my hands' doing. I found the reaction to my liking; so much so, I moved him to his room and laid him down on his bed, I then crawl beside him and lay my head on his chest. Why do I care for him? Maybe it's love at first sight. That's what happened with my mom and dad; maybe that is what's going on with me and Gohan.

" Videl...." A deep voice rumbled from the chest I laid on. Gohan had woken up and I was still on his chest!!

" Yes Gohan?"

" I don't...I don't feel too well..." He groaned as he lightly pushed me aside and stumbled into another room and then yet another. I followed him to the bathroom and watched as he kneeled down in front of a toilet and begin to puke a little. I quickly grabbed a wash cloth and soaked it with warm water and placed on the back of his neck, then I rubbed his back til he was done.

" Oh.....oh, man....." He huffed as he just laid his head down on his arms and just sighed heavily. " I've never done that before."

" So you've never been sick?" Lucky dick. Being sick sucks.

" No....Thank you for helping me....I feel better now; however, I have this _horrible_ head ache!" He moaned as he rose from his spot on the floor and walked again to his room. I couldn't help but follow him. He sure was taking this hangover like a champ! Wait...does he even remember what he said or did?

" Gohan? Are you okay?"

" Yeah..." He cast his head downward and tried to avoid my eyes. " Sorry for....what I said and did...at dinner. I don't understand what came over me!"

So he does remember. " No, don't apologize. I..." Kami! What do I say to him?! That I feel the same way too? Or that I rather enjoyed it?! What a hole I've dug. It's not deep enough to hide in, but not shallow enough to climb out of. Should I try and climb out, or dig further in?

" I really meant what I said about you, and I'll understand if you don't feel the same or if you don't feel comfortable around me."

" That's not it at all!" I yelled. I watched as he held his head, but kept his widen eyes on me. I probably should've thought that out better than just screaming 'no' at him. " I...I like you too. Now, don't think that I'm just going to swoon all over you or some nonsense like that! I _like_ you; yes, but I myself don't know how _much_ I like you." There. That should keep things stable and calm for now. I need more time to think all this over, and this should buy me that time.

" ....okay. Well...that's a start." He smiled at me and sat on his bed. " Do you like my room? I know it's rather plain but...it's comfy."

" Oh! Yes, I love your room. It's a little small for someone your size though."

" Yeah." He reached over to his desk and opened a drawer and pulled out a small bottle full of sleeping pills and swallowed one dry. " Can you hand me that teddy bear behind you, please?"

Huh? I turned around and saw a giant of a teddy bear that reached from floor to ceiling! How in the hell did I miss that thing! " Is this Goten's teddy?"

" Yeah. I bought it for him when was little. He used it as a bed." I watched as the man chuckled to himself. " He never wanted to sleep in his crib, but he was much too small to sleep in a real bed. One night, he crawled into bed with me; I was so scared of hurting him in my sleep that I wouldn't sleep in fear of it. That's when I bought that bear for him. I still remember the look on his face!" He laughed.

I couldn't help but laugh too. How cute! He would do that for his little brother? He must really care for him. Then, another thought hit me. " Is that why you take sleeping pills?"

" No. I started taking them when I was younger. I have always had an active mind, so sometimes I'll find it hard to just turn it off. One time, I went a whole three days without sleep!" He yawned, then stretched his arms. " I think I'm going to take a nap. Try and get rid of this head ache. You can do whatever you please." He laid down on the bed, and closed his eyes slowly.

Well, that's just great. Now what the hell am I going to do? No one here to talk to, and the house has been stripped clean from anything I might find interesting. I'll just sleep as well; nothing better to do. I hop in bed with Gohan; who only smiled at me and moved over to let me have some of the pillow, and closed my eyes.

I just hope this is a good idea....though it'll come back and bite me in the ass somehow.

Epic foreshadowing! Please review! Love to hear from you!


	14. Chapter 14

Hi! Demi here with an amazing chapter 14! I've done so well so far, but here is when the problem starts. Can are semi-couple make it through, or will they be..._snowbound_?

Videl rose to find Gohan staring at her; but not the creepy type of staring, but the loving type of stare that makes you feel protected and cared for. She found it to her liking, but did not know why. The thought of how long they had slept then hit her and broke her train of thought.

" How long have we been asleep?" She asked softly. She didn't really care though; she could stay like this forever and not complain about it. Gohan kept her warm, but not too warm to were she felt that she was in the sun bathing; that and she just didn't care about what others were doing or thinking.

" I don't know. I do know that I feel better now; except this....light-headed feeling though. Can I get you something? A drink? There is still some..."

" Wine?"

" Yeah! That's what you called it. Would you like some?" He piped as he gently rose from the bed and began to stretch and then yawn.

" No, Gohan. I'm fine. We should be getting back to the others, right? They are probably worried about us." Videl half-heartedly said as she too rose from the bed and cracked her neck. Gohan nodded and glanced outside.

" ....I think we have a problem...." He spoke to her, yet only stared at the window.

" What?" Videl quickly followed his gaze and only found a completely white window. She could no longer see the beautiful forestry that was mildly dusted with snow; she could only cover her eyes from the blinding snow that claimed the entire window. " O h....Kami! We're stuck in here!"

" ...Well....I did say that the winters get bad up here." Gohan nervously chuckled as a penetrating glare was cast upon him. " What are we going to do now?"

" DON'T ASK ME! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO LIVES HERE!!" Videl screamed.

" Not during the winter!" Gohan fought back. He looked around and sighed. This wasn't good. They were trapped here with minium supplies that would only last about four days if they ate at a normal capacity, they could stretch the amount to last maybe a week at most if need be. " We should try and see how deep we are. If we're lucky, it could only be this side that covered be snow due to the wind pushing it."

" Good idea! Now how do we do that without losing the heat in the house?"

" Let's go into the living room and start from there," Gohan led the way. He had an idea to see just how deep they were in. Hopefully they weren't too covered and could just get out. That hope was quickly dashed to the jagged rocks of despair when they entered the room. Snow had come in through the chimney and clump in a rather large black pile. " Well. We can clearly see that we're in over our heads."

" How the hell can you be so cheery?! We're snowbound in your damn mountain house with no help in miles!" Videl yelled as she gawked in disbelief. How in the world can he do that? " There's no way out of here and you just keep on making jokes?!"

" Relax. Survival is a natural skill of mine. We'll be fine. Now let's do something to pass the time, shall we?" He smiled as he went back to his room and appeared with two deck of cards and sat down on the couch in front of the coffee table that laid a little off center due to the rush of snow. ~ We would be out of here in no time if I could use my chi, but with Videl here....that's out of the question.~

" How can you-? Never mind! I'm tired of trying." Videl sat down in the chair opposite of him and sighed.

" Have you ever played Magic: The Gathering before?" Gohan asked as he set the decks down and looked at her.

" Yeah, a little, but that was years ago. I need a little help playing again." She grabbed the deck on the left and looked through the cards. " But I don't feel like playing cards. How about we talk some? If we are _ever_ going to date, I need to get to know you."

" ....O~okay ...sure." He gulped. ~ Oh, great. This sucks so much. I hope nothing gets to personal.~

" Good! Now, you killed Cell and you let my dad take credit for it. Why is that?"

" I don't want the credit. I just want to have a normal life and live the way I want to. Why do you fight so much?"

" Bad guys deserve to be punished. I've said that since I was little and I'll continue to say it till I die. Why was your dad at the mall?"

" Ha! I have no clue! He just pops up out of nowhere sometimes."

" Didn't you say your dad died though?" Videl was waiting to have this question answered, all she needed was to lure him into it and she did! ~ I'm so good!~

" ...." ~ CRAP! THE HECK AM I GOING TO SAY NOW?!~ " Have...do you believe in Heaven?"

" Yeah?" Videl only stared at him and then cleared her throat, " You mean to say that your dad was allowed back?"

" Yeah! They let him come back for his selfless sacrifice." He studied her features and then looked away, sadly. " You don't believe me, do you?"

" Well....I've heard worse things that were true....but this is...on a different type of level....just give me some time to think about it, but right now is a little early." Videl moved to sit on his lap and placed her hand to frame the side of his face and chuckled lightly. " It's not ever day you here about someone who is able to be alive again, but..." She forced him to look at her eyes; but not be her hand, but with her tone and voice. " ...You are the prefect person to be an angel's son." She then leaned up and captured his lips with her own.

He responded quickly to her advances and made advances of his own. She sighed happily when their tongues met and soon began to moan into the kiss as he not only caressed her cavern skillfully, but so light that it was almost like his tongue was a feather. Videl snaked her arms to the back of his neck and deepened the kiss to were it was like they were melted into one being and couldn't be separated again. Only when her lungs burned and screamed for air did she part from Gohan.

" What caused that?" He asked teasingly, as he kissed her neck and collar bone lightly; enjoying the taste of her skin.

" Does it matter?" She huffed due to the pleasure that racked her mind.

" Well, if I knew what brought that on, I'll know what to do or say to get you all worked up." He nipped at her tender flesh slightly; causing her to moan loudly. Normally Videl would of kicked the shit out of anyone who said that, but for some reason, she liked the way Gohan sounded just then.

" What are we going to do while we wait for help to arrive?" Videl had an idea of one thing she wanted to do, and that was going all out. ~ I don't know why I want him so damn bad...Kami I hate myself right now! I hate how I'll just roll over and give myself up like this! But....He's the only one that I've ever thought like this about; hell, he's the only one I've ever loved this much...so...it's okay...I think I'm finally ready for a relationship, but I'm still gonna play hard to get!~

"Well....I don't know....wanna eat some breakfast?"

Videl only stared at him in disbelief. Did he really just ask that? ~ Well, at least he wasn't _expecting _me to just sleep with him.~ " Sure Gohan, let's eat some breakfast."

I this the end of Gohan and Videl? Forever trapped in his house together until death?! Find out in the next chapter of Snowbound!


	15. Chapter 15

Demi here and the story is getting juicer by the minute! Gohan and Videl are _almost_ in a relationship and are stuck in the mountain house due to snow coverage. How will they escape before rations run out? Maybe they need a little magic....

" Trunks. I'm worried about Gohan and that lady he was with." Goten whispered to the slightly older boy next to him. They sat on the floor watching their fathers play _their_ video games. This was the only way they could beat one another and not destroy the house.

" Yeah, I know. You are **never** allowed to sleep with me again, got that?" Trunks growled at the younger chibi.

" Well....You look like a teddy bear when you sleep. I couldn't help but cuddle you." He smiled widely and chuckled, " Thanks for making me feel better though."

" Whatever." Trunks grunted as he stood and went to the kitchen. He could hear the patter of Goten's feet behind him. He smiled as he got into the fridge and grabbed a soda; throwing one to Goten as well. " I am worried about those two though. Gohan wouldn't just ditch us like that."

" Yeah! Remember when we set Gohan on fire in his sleep and he took the blame for us? Or when we shook up 25 soda cans and made a rocket out of them, but then we forgot to take it outside before we let it off and completely covered Mom's kitchen in soda?"

" Yeah....Those were good times...good times." Trunks smiled as he drew on the pleasant memories of his plans and schemes that Gohan took the rap for them. Every time he got in trouble, he always said that kids need to be kids. He almost felt sad every time Gohan said that to them. The thought of Gohan not able to act or do kid things was depressing to him. " Anyway. Gohan must be in some deep trouble since he hasn't came back yet." Trunks turned to his younger partner and gave him a serious look. " We need back up....We need, The Sisters."

" Do you think so?" Goten gasped. He knew that the trouble Gohan was in had to be great if Gohan couldn't handle it himself, but calling on the help of The Sisters....that meant the trouble must be very great indeed. " Are you sure?"

" Yes, the help of our allies is in great need....We must contact them A.S.A.P.!" Trunks looked back into the living room to see that the adults were still playing. " To the HQ!"

" Right!"

With that, Goten and Trunks dashed off toward Gohan's room. Through twisting and turning hallways and labs did they run. The maze like house moved and turned with the two adventurers as they sped along its corridors. The very walls almost seem to blur and play the memories they held of adventures past, for they have seen much of them.

They finally reached Gohan's door, now even more eager to get inside and help rescue their comrade. Their hearts beat with many emotions: anger because that they didn't see this happening, sadness due to the simple fact that this had happened to such a kind person, happiness because now this gives them the chance to prove themselves to their hero, and; last but not least, worry. They worried that it might already be too late for their hero, even though they could still feel his chi, that didn't mean he was alright; it just meant that he wasn't dead.

" Do you remember the password Trunks?" Goten asked as he moved the bed to reveal a small hole that was covered by a metal door. A small keypad laid on the top of the unmoving door. " All I can remember is the last one."

" That's because you made it and it was stupid." Trunks huffed as he went to the keypad and typed 'Evil with a cause'. " There. I think that's the password." A beep was then heard and the door opened. The two jumped into the revealed hole and slide a few feet down under the house into a secret, underground hideout that covered the span of the entire house.

" Remember when Gohan built this for us? That was so much fun!" Goten piped as he thought back to that time.

~* ONE YEAR EARLIER*~

" You two really need to stop using my room as a hideout." Gohan sighed as he lifted his bed to see his little brother and his friend, but also saw as another little brother since Bulma was his godmother.

" But...this is the only place to hide or plot our ideas. " Trunks explained as he and Goten came from under the bed and sat on Gohan's desk.

" Yeah. If only we had a super cool hideout that was all hi-tech and stuff!" Goten piped as he started daydreaming of all the stuff they could do or have.

" Yeah! But it would have to be big enough for Gohan to play with us too!" Trunks said.

" Well....I could build you guys one for your birthday presents if you would like." Gohan said, he was soon tackled by the two as they shouted out all of the things they wanted in the hideout.

~* END OF DAYDREAM*~

" Yeah...He worked for months on it too." Trunks sighed as he walked to the center of the second house and sat at a large desk-like computer. " I'll contact them through e-mail and hope that Demi is on."

" She should be uploading her Deviantart account by now." Goten thought aloud as he slightly pouted at the fact that when his birthday had come, that Demeter had given him a pencil. She said it was some special pencil thing....but he saw it as a pencil.

" HELLO!!!"

" Huh?!" Goten jumped and turned to Trunks. " What's up Trunks?"

" ....you have to be the biggest air head ever. I got a reply back and they said to meet them at the spot were they met Gohan." Trunks sighed as he rose from his seat and took Goten by the hand and rushed to another section of their HQ. It was a room filled with tubes that had their own numbers.

" We're gonna have to take the first one...right?" Goten asked as he walked into the tube and waited for Trunks to board as well.

" Yeah.....Hey Goten...."

"Yeah?"

" ...You don't think Gohan would leave us for that girl...do you?" Trunks gulped and ruffled his hair nervously. " He seems to like her a lot and..."

" NO WAY!! GOHAN WOULD NEVER LEAVE US IN THE DIRT!! IF ANYTHING, HE'S GETTING THAT GIRL TO JOIN US!!" Goten yelled as he hit Trunks over and over. Though Goten didn't see it, Trunks was smiling. How could he even think that Gohan would just leave them for some girl?

They entered the tube with in thoughts of hope and relief. Gohan was going to be okay; and if that girl was going to join them, they could probably use her girl-power to win over the hearts of their victims. The ride was silent as both the boys thought of the story of how Gohan and the sisters met.

~* YEARS EARLIER*~

A very small Gohan sat in the middle of his family's forest. He normally got lost in this forest, but his daddy would always come and save him. He wasn't coming today though. He had been lost in this forest for hours and no sigh of anyone!

" This sucks! Where am I going to get food...or a bed?" Gohan sighed as he then rose from the ground he once was. He patted his bum off and began to wonder off further into the forest alone.

" I thought you could read this map, Artemis! How are we going to get to Aunty Baba now?" A small female voice cried out.

" Don't ask me! Just because I'm the oldest, doesn't mean I'm at fault!" Another female voice sung.

" Hello? Is anyone there?"

" Wh-who was that? Answer or I'll start casting my mojo magic at you!" Artemis shouted.

" Yeah! And she' s not so good at it so it'll be even worse !" Demeter yelled. Catching the glare of her older sister, Demeter shrugged and gave a small smile.

" It's alright..." A small boy appeared before them as he pushed back a group of thick shrubs so he may enter the clearing. " My name is Gohan. What are you two doing in my forest?"

" 'Your' forest? Why would anyone live all the way out here in the middle of a forest?" Artemis shot back.

" Anyway..." Demeter glared at her sister and then smiled at Gohan, " My name is Demeter; 'Demi' for short, and this is my older sister, Artemis. We are in search of our Aunty Baba. Do you know of her?"

" Yes, she is a family friend of mine....but you have gone the wrong way. You're in the mountains, and your aunt is in the desert below." Gohan explained to the two. He felt bad for them, they were lost just like he was. Maybe they could help each other...

" Well. Since this is YOUR forest, could you show us the way out and to the desert?" Artemis asked.

Gohan blushed. He didn't know the forest as well as he would like. He was lost himself after all. " W-well..."

" You're lost too! How cute!" Demeter giggled. " Don't feel bad. This is such a lovely and big, forest. I think it would be weird if you _weren't_ lost."

" I can still help!" Gohan huffed in defense.

" We didn't say you couldn't. You at least KNOW were the desert is, we don't." Artemis sighed as she started to walk off.

~* Present*~

Trunks and Goten flew down and looked at the area. There was a large fallen log that crossed over a small river that ran until it was out of sight. The place hadn't really changed since they were last taken here.

The Sisters had already been there waiting on them. They smiled as they rushed over to start their rescue plans.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry it's been so long! Just got settled in a new house in the middle of nowhere! So I made this chappy super long to say sorry guys! I still love you!!


	16. Chapter 16

Demi here and now we see the plans! Hope this goes well for the semi-couple! We with little brothers know when they try to 'help', they seem to only cause a problem. Let's hope that's not the case!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Videl was again in the kitchen while Gohan was at the table talking about what they were doing and missing at school. In truth, she really didn't care. She needed a break from everything she had to deal with and this was the perfect break...almost. Getting stuck in a small house wasn't the most...safe, of ideas.

"Gohan, will you stop talking about school for an hour or two? Education is important, I get that, but I'm losing my mind right now!"

" Sorry Videl, but I've already learned this stuff two years ago and I was just refreshing my memory is all." He got up and walked over to her side and stood there, just watching her hands move back and forth as they chopped vegetables and then dropped them into the burning pan on her opposite side. The graceful movements of her fingers fascinated him into a almost trace-like state of observing.

"...Could you stop that...it looks like your thinking about eating my fingers and it's a little freaky." Videl cleared her throat after her statement and watched him blush as he apologized to her in his silly, nervous way he always does. It was cute, like when a puppy breaks something and instead of running, it keeps it's head down and whines from time to time.

" How long til we eat?"

" For you...not soon enough." Videl sighed as she walked to the table and sat down.

~* Outside*~

" They're FINE!?!?" Artemis growled in a fit. He had her worried and he turns out to be fine?! What an asshole!

" He can't just blast them out of there Arty! You have to start thinking ahead, like when you-."

" If you compare this to a rubix cube, I'll turn your hair bleach blonde until I find it boring!"

"...don't have to be so mean about it..." Demi sighed in defeat.

" Let's have a little fun while we're here before we get them out, what do you say?" Trunks smiled as Artemis smiled and Demeter giggled. Goten just wanted his brother and his teddy, but if this proves to be funny, he was game.

~*Inside*~

" So did your mom keep her photo album here?" Videl asked as she giggled in the thought as seeing a much smaller Gohan.

" Yeah right! Mom carries that thing with her everywhere! She loves that thing..." Gohan smiled as he begin to think of funny pictures of his dad and of his brother.

" You were a cute little kid Gohan. It amazes me how much taller you became!" Videl laughed as she fixed the mass of clothing on her body and giggled again as Gohan blushed. She seemed to do that a lot lately. " Where do you buy your clothes?"

" Mom makes them. I help from time to time but she does most of the work. They really don't make shirts that fit me right." Gohan cleared his throat and took a quick glace at the cooking food behind Videl.

A rock came from the window and smack Gohan in the back of the head. Though it only stung a little, the sudden shock of a rock hitting you would cause anyone to say 'ow'. The fact that worried Gohan the most was that no one was there. So where did the rock come from?

~*Outside*~

" Good job, Goten! I told you to hit the vase on the table, not Gohan!" Artemis growled. Goten only smiled as he shrugged his shoulders with brotherly love.

" Not like he really felt it Arty. Gohan gets bashed in the head with Chichi's Mighty Pan of Doom. I'm surprised that he's still smart." Trunks grunted as he grabbed another rock and chucked a second rock at Gohan.

~*Inside*~

Gohan knew that _someone_ was throwing things, but he couldn't see outside for very long due to the blinding snow outside and he couldn't feel any chi either. So in theory, no one was there, but with repeating evidence, someone must be outside to throw the stones at him.

"STOP THINKING!!"

" Huh?!" Gohan turned to see Videl snarling at him. "What?"

" I've been talking to you for at least a minute now! What could you be thinking about?" Videl was amazed really. How much shit can he block out?!

" Well...someone threw a rock at me...twice..."

"...what? NO ONE IS OUT THERE!!"

" But-!"

"NO ONE!!" Videl held her head in her hand and sighed. Could this 'trip' get any weirder? Can't she just have one normal day in her life?

" ...Well, _I _was the one who got hit with the rock..." Gohan pouted to himself, but loud enough for Videl to hear.

~*Outside*~

" When do we get them out?" Goten asked.

" Yeah, throwing rocks is only fun for so long. When do we get to ruin his life and scar him mentally?" Trunks asked, but only received a apposing 'hey' from Goten.

" ....Let's put a spell on the two....shall we?" Artemis smiled evilly at her sister.

" Which one? We know tons of different spells Arty."

"...How about....this one!"

HAHA!! Cliffy! Suffer and wait to find out what spell was chosen! HAHA!


	17. The Mission

This is Demi here! Hey, I know I left you guys on a limb, but for good reason! To say sorry for the long update, I decided to let my readers to choose the spell that will be placed on Gohan and maybe Videl! All you have to do is tell me any way you can and tell me what the spell will do and to whom. I will then ( if I have enough choices) I will pick my favorite ones and come up with a different list for you the readers to decide!! I don't care how many ideas you give me, so don't be worried about a limit!

Give me some good ones, cause I'll work with what I'm given! Me and my sister are waiting! Good luck!


	18. Chapter 18

Hey, everybody!! This is Artemis here, and I'm doing the Authoress Note today! Yay! We would like to thank the only person who responded to our challenge, DBZ Diva! *confetti and streamers* Since she is the only one to answer the call of duty, not saying y'all rest are lazy so no flames, we give this chapter to you! Enjoy the show!

" _Bane lan cuo duo ah ta-ah ma to za cana boon-"_

" What are you saying, Arty?!" Goten asked suddenly as he tugged on her sleeve. A large red bolt came from the tip of Artemis' finger tip and zapped Videl, though she did not react to it. Artemis' eyes grew wide in horror as she stared at Videl.

" Oh no! The spell has backfired...as usual." Demi sighed as she shook her head at her sister.

" It wasn't my fault, this time! Goten didn't let me finish the spell and now.....now Videl is ..." Arty stopped and gave a glance to Videl, and then to her sister.

" You placed a _love _spell on her?!" Demeter roared. " We need to come back later...when it wears off."

" You mean to tell me Arty put a horny spell on Videl?" Trunks asked.

" What? I don't see any horns." Goten stared, but got tired of trying to find Videl's new horns.

" ....Where did you....? Never mind! Let's go!" Demeter grabbed Goten and Arty took Trunks and flew off. This was going to be a very weird problem Gohan was either going to solve or try and evade it...which will it be?

*Inside*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Suddenly Videl felt sick, like she had caught a small fever and was feeling rather hot, and when she went to look back at Gohan to yell at him, her stomach tighten and flip-flopped on her. She leaned against the doors frame and wiped her forehead.

Gohan noticed the sudden change in Videl and started to get worried. She could of caught something when their driving or when she fell in the snow, but why would she start showing signs now? Maybe she as gotten so bad, that even _she_ can't hide how bad she feels!

Gohan quickly rose from his seat and with much concern, threw her over his shoulder and carried her to the master bathroom.

" What are you doing Gohan!!? Put me down before I-!" She stopped as she felt another wave of heat wash over her.

" You're sick...or chilled to the bone that it's making you sick, either way. I'm making you soak in the tub to warm you up." He fought with logic.

" And what about the food I'm cooking huh!?" She fought with food.

Gohan paused in fear. He has never cooked a day in his live and it's either make Videl well...or starve...What was he to do?!...Was he really going to let Videl cook in her condition? No...but it would be nice. " You would contaminate the food."

" THE FOOD IS ALREADY CONTAMINATED YOU JERK! NOW LET ME GO!!" Videl screamed as she struggled, but found that she really didn't want to let go. She wanted to stay in his arms forever, and that scared her.

" I'll cook..." He gulped as he opened the door to the bath room. It was large and covered with heated tile. Candles were in every corner of the large room and some on the tub itself. And the tub! It was huge! With jets and lights inside so one could relax and forget everything. " Mom and this built on to the house not too long ago. She's the only one allowed in here unless she gives you permeation." He gently set her down and told her he would serve her in the tub, then left.

Videl looked around and felt...awkward. He was trying to take care of her? He doesn't even know that it's him that makes her feel so...hot. Hot was the only word that would come to mind.

" I'll just do what he says...maybe I can forget about him..."

After several minutes, she finally had her water ran and some jets going full blast on her neck and shoulders. She was in heaven...until for some reason , she kept thinking of Gohan and when he came out of the shower. All wet and exposed for her to see, making that wave of want come back again-!

"Want?....I want him? I have the hots for Gohan!?" Videl now knew why she felt this way. She was horny!

" Videl? I have some ...food, for you." Gohan cleared his throat, meaning that his cooking didn't go so well. She smiled to herself and decided to try the stuff anyway.

" You know I'm naked right? So how are you going to give me the food you cooked?" She was going to have some fun with this. She was already horny, why not make a game out of this and see how far she could push Gohan before he got uncomfortable or before he jumped?

A long pause came from Gohan, the only sound that in fact came from him was the sound of him pacing. Videl figured the food would be cold before Gohan would find a way to give it to her so.....

" Just come in Gohan. The candles are lit anyway, so the lighting isn't good enough to see anything." Lie. It was true that most of the candles were lit, but the lighting was just fine. The door opened slowly, just enough to were Gohan could stick his head inside and examine the room before he entered. " come on Gohan! It's going to be cold when I eat it!" Videl egged. She heard a sigh and finally Gohan stepped inside the room and closed the door behind him.

He was nervous as hell. Just the idea of being here, in the same room with a naked Videl was getting him all worked up. Keeping his mind from wandering was hard and trying to focus/ not focus on Videl was even harder! ~ deep breaths Gohan. Don't look her in the eyes or look at her body...~ He threw a glance at her and was stunned. Her figure was distorted in the water, but she was still hotter than hell! ~ Damn it! I told me not to look! Now look at what I did....or could be doing- NO!! Ahhhh, Damn!~

Videl was dying on the inside! She knew exactly what Gohan was feeling! And all because of her! Ha! ~ I'll push him further~

" Come on, Gohan. I'm right here, you now."

" Y-eah...right." He mustered the nerve to go forward and give her the food. It looked great, but in truth, it had no taste which was like burning it to Gohan.

Videl began to eat, but when Gohan went to leave, she asked him to stay and keep her company. So here he was, sitting at the naked side of the person he was lusting over and he was loving and hating every minute of it.

" The food was good for your first time cooking Gohan." Videl said as she finished the meal and gave Gohan the plate. He was about to reply when she leaned over and pecked him on the cheek, but that's all it took for Gohan to get a front row seat to her breasts.

They were firm looking and large; 36D was the size if he could guess. The breasts were natural and had the most perfect tear drop look to them. Most breasts were imperfect in their own way; a bit too large, maybe implants, a little too jiggly, who knows? He never got a close up of _**them.**_ (A/N: Ladies, please don't hate me!! It's what guys think!) They looked better then he could have ever dreamed , or ever had dreamed.

"Gohan? What are you staring at?" Videl giggled as she reached out and gently moved his eyes to stare into hers. They were a deep blue that made you think you were gazing into a stormy ocean as it rocked gently back and forth; bring you closer to the water's edge. Normally, her eyes were a bright ocean blue, but now they raged with an emotion Gohan had never seen in Videl.

" Are you okay Videl?" He whispered to her, never breaking eye contact with her. Her thumb was caressing his cheek softly when he spoke to her, but with the look in her eyes, he wasn't sure if she heard him or not.

" Gohan...Why don't you bring us some juice to drink. I'm rather thirsty, aren't you?" She smiled sweetly at him and again pecked his cheek.

In truth, the way she was talking to him was making his mouth go dry. He quickly got up and went into the cellar and grabbed two bottles of more strawberry flavored...wine stuff and went back to Videl. She was just lying in that bath tub, which was now filled to the brim with bubbles. This wasn't going to end well.

So? Is this what you had in mind? Because I am SOOOO not done yet! Gohan and Videl reach all new levels in my next chappy! See you there!


	19. Chapter 19

Can a spell ruin a life, or make it better? Is this how Gohan what's it or will he pull the plug on everything? And how is Videl going to live with it and herself?!

" I have the wine. Are you sure you should be drinking this stuff? It made me sick to my stomach." Gohan asked with concern. She merely smiled at him in return. " Videl...you've been acting odd lately...I mean...I don't mean to insult or embarrass you but, you've been acting very..." He couldn't find the right words for it. Acting sexy isn't a crime or anything but...she wasn't herself right now, that he knew.

" Gohan...the way you worry about me is so cute. Do you know that?" Videl asked as she gently took a bottle from him and opened it. " You know...you are the only one that makes me feel important. Most see me as my father's daughter. Not you, though." See smiled evilly at him and purred. " How do you see me Gohan?"

Does a Greek goddess riding him count? Man, he was a mess! All he can about was Videl and praying that he didn't develop an erection.

" Ah...well I...I see you as a...ah..." Gohan stammered and cleared his throat many times before he heard Videl giggle.

" Do you feel okay Gohan? You look rather hot and bothered. Maybe you should be in the tub instead of me...or perhaps a shower?" the way she said that brought chills running down his spine.

" Videl...Can I change the subject just for a moment? I mean, not to be rude but...I feel like we have some stuff to talk about." Gohan cleared his throat again before he continued.

Oh geez, she must have hit a nerve or something. Now how did this happen? Most guys would just go with it; of course, most guys would have known what she was doing too.

" Before we go any further...I want you to know the truth."

" Oh hell! You're gay, aren't you?" Videl groaned.

" NO!!" Gohan was as red as ever and more nervous than ever now. " I'm not..completely human."

What? What was that supposed to mean? Is that a code for some sort of STD or something? " ...What?"

Gohan inhaled deeply, then began to explain his past.

Hour and a Half Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" There. That's everything." Gohan sighed as he watched for her reaction. He fought with himself in telling all of this to her, but he didn't want his relationship to be built on lies or anything. His heart was beating so hard and fast, he could hear it in his ears and it made him dizzy.

Videl was stunned when he told her all this! How in the hell was this all real?! Everything he said sounded like it came from a horror movie or something, but the more she thought about it, the more it made since. His father coming back to life, his strength he used to defeat Cell. Everything he was saying then must have been true.

He looked so nervous; like he was going to be sick again. He really had to trust her to tell her all of this. But why? Was it because he already told her so much in the living room, or was it because he really loved her in a way that no one would ever?

" Gohan...why tell me all of this? All of your secrets...why?" She whispered so softly that she couldn't even hear herself. But he looked at her and sighed.

" I told you because I love. I love you more every time I see you, and if we are or were going to court one another, I want our relationship to be built on trust and understanding." He moved closer to her; she could see the slight wetness in his eyes as he placed on of his large hands on her cheek and began to speak softly to her. " I respect you and cherish you to no end and I want you to know that."

He lightly brushed his lips over hers, but not enough to say he kissed her, but enough to say he wanted to. He smiled and then backed away from her so he could take a drink out of this own bottle.

Videl had completely forgotten about the wine she held onto so tightly. As she brought the bottle's lip to her own, she watched the liquid slowly go down Gohan's throat at a painfully slow rate. She felt the urge to kiss that thick neck and nibble at his bobbing adam's apple. Another wave of want hit her and she sighed deeply.

" Videl?" He whispered to her. " Are you okay with what I told you? Can we still be friends?"

She smiled at him and then giggled. " Just friends? Didn't you want to be something more?" Videl lifted one of her legs out of the water's surface and ran her fingers against her smooth skin. " Though, is that story what you tell to pick girls up?"

" Huh? How could one pick up a girl with words?" Gohan moved to her again and smiled at her. " So....Are we dating now?"

" Yes, Gohan. Now get in here." Videl waved for him to enter the tub with her.

" What? But your...naked...and I'll be...naked..." He was looking for a way out of the situation, but only found the door which was useless to him. He slowly took off his shirt, then cleared his throat. He seemed to be doing this a lot lately, but Videl was making him so...nervously horny.

Videl eyes slowly moved from his neck, to his chest and arms, and then to his torso. " My Gohan, you are handsome. The clothes you wear do it no justice...well, not _all_ your clothes do you justice." She smirked as she reached out and ran her fingers against the rolling muscles known as his abs. She loved the way his breath hitched, so she did it again and blew on the area.

" Videl! Stop teasing me! This is serious, you know. Most people don't take bathes together." He huffed as he removed his pants and boxers and quickly got into the tub. He was unsure on what she was wanting to do to him, but he really couldn't think straight right now.

" Good. Now that you're in here, you can get out now." Videl said; but when he only gawked at her, she threw him a glare.

" What was the point of me getting in here then?!" He was shocked beyond measure! What was all this for? She just put him through mental hell and now he is ordered to leave? How in the hell did he manage to fall in love with _Satan's_ daughter, and where were her horns to warn him?!

~How ironic, I beat Cell for Earth and I just had to fall in love with Hell's daughter...~

" I just wanted to see if you would or not. Now get going, you perv!" She splashed water at him and he growled; quickly getting out and gathering his clothes. That's when she saw it. Gohan had a tail! " What the hell?! Is that a tail?!"

Haha!! What do you think? I had to add his tail because it was never removed in the series, so it was still there; plus with Gohan's luck, his tail WOULD appear at a time like this!


	20. Chapter 20

Demi with another chapter! How will Gohan explain this to Videl! And are the sisters going to make this even worse?!

" Huh?" Gohan looked behind him to in fact see his tail had return. He was happy; until he remembered Videl being there to see it. " Well...yes...it is a tail. My tail hasn't grown back in quiet some time, so I decided not to tell you about it." He chuckled as he used his tail to try and hide his ass while his hands held his jewels out of sight.

" I can't believe this...My perfect guy just so happens to be half alien and has a tail!" She sighed and sank further into the tub and then her eyes lit up. " Wait! Now that I think about it, you threw those fire ball things from your hands right?"

Gohan couldn't see where see was going with this, but it was just best to play along. " Yes. And it's energy; not fire."

" Whatever. Now, can you do that when ever you want?"

"...Yes...I can."

" SO YOU COULD HAVE GOTTEN US OUT OF HERE THIS WHOLE TIME?! AND YOU DIDN'T ?!!" She was pissed. The water should have boiled away by the way she steamed.

" I didn't get us out of here because you didn't know I could! And I didn't tell you anything about myself because I'm not normal and I wanted you to like me...I wanted to have a fair chance with you." He explained.

Why does he have to have such horrible luck? Why can't he just have things go his way once in a while? That wasn't asking much. Many people ask to be rich or good looking, but he just wanted good luck; that's all.

He was torn from his thoughts when he heard Videl giggle at him. Gohan looked up at her and just smiled. He loved the way she laughed and giggled, it was like he couldn't help but smile and laugh along too.

A sudden slam rang in his ears and he quickly turned around to see the sisters behind him. They were stunned and held gaping mouths closed; or at least tried to. Demeter soon turned away and covered her redden face from sight. Artemis quickly shook her head and glared at Gohan before she spoke.

" What the hell are you two doing?! Goten is worried sick and you are standing butt naked in the master bathroom with Videl! Now I know you two like each other, but think of the kids!"

" This isn't what it looks like!" Gohan was blood red from head to toe at this point.

" Well, if I hadn't heard that one before." Artemis growled as she snapped her fingers and instantly dressed Gohan. " You know, I thought you were more mature then this Gohan."

" No! It was Videl's fault! She wanted me in the tub and I was doing what I was told!" Gohan turned to Videl and pointed to Artemis, " Tell her!"

" How about we forget this ever happened huh?" Demeter suggested as she pointed outside meaning that she wanted to leave and get on with her life.

" Oh no! They need to learn their lesson! They can't just be dicking around and leave poor little Goten to worry!" Artemis yelled and glared at Gohan.

Videl cleared her throat before looking at Artemis. " I don't usually play this card, but I'm rich...and willing to pay an amount for your..._services._"

Arty looked at Videl and smiled at her happily. " Well then....since you put it like that..." She turned to her sister and smiled as Demi pulled out a small, black ball form her pocket. Demeter threw the ball on the floor and they were magically on the front porch of Bulma's house; with everyone dressed of course.

" Don't worry, the teddy bear is already in Goten's room." Demeter smiled as she then ran inside to go hug Goku and argue with Vegeta.

" You two are a riot." Arty smiled as she held her hand to collect her winnings from Videl.

" I hope Mom's not mad..." Gohan thought out-loud. He turned around to glare at Artemis when he heard her laugh. " and what is so funny to you?!"

" Bulma and Chichi are out shopping still; in fact, they never came home! All those Christmas deals and stuff." Artemis ruffled Gohan's hair walked inside to play with her sister and the young ones.

Gohan and Videl soon went inside as well; finding out that Demeter had already told they a very believable story so the parents would not be so concerned. Gohan took Videl to his room and sat her on his bed along side her. He sighed as he took hold of her small hand into his larger ones and looked into her eyes before he spoke to her.

" Videl...I love you."


	21. Chapter 21

Hey! Demeter here! This is the final chapter of Snowbound and sad that is! I want to think all of my fans and reviewers for all of your love and care you gave to me! So this chapter is for all of you!

" I know that Gohan, and I love you too." Videl smiled at him as his eyes lit up in happiness. She loved the way he smiled at her.

" I just wanted you to know that." He kissed her deeply...until Goten came running in and 'ewwed' at them.

" Gohan! Stop trying to eat her face and come play with me!"

" Goten," Gohan whined to his younger brother. " I'm a little busy right now. Can't we play later?"

Goten huffed, but nodded his little head and sat down at Gohan's desk. The teenagers stared at him in disbelief, but Videl scooped him up into her arms and kissed his cheek.

" Videl, are you going to play with us too?" goten asked as he stared at her with his best puppy eyes that broke her heart if she were to look at them for to long.

" Would you like me to?"

" Yeah! You are all he talks about so I know how nice you are! And I think Gohan would like to play with you too!" Goten smiled at Videl as he sat in her lap and waved his arms around in a excited manner.

Videl looked to Gohan, but he was too busy blushing and trying to hide it to look back. She smiled at Goten and sat him down.

" Goten, why don't you go play with your dad so Gohan and I can talk?" She ruffled his hair and he was on his way. Videl looked back to Gohan and kissed his cheek to get his attention. When he looked at her, smiled and began to continue kissing him again... but like father like youngest son; Goku walked in.

" Whoa! Did I come at a bad time?" He joked as he watched both teens turn away from one another blushing madly.

" _Daaaaad!_ What are you doing!" Gohan whined; making him sound like a little kid again. Goku smiled and tilted his head upward.

" You know...this reminds me of the time _you_ walked in when your mother and I were having sex. That was the most embarrassing thing ever! We were still doing it and all the sudden there you were, asking us what we were doing-!"

" **DAD!**" Gohan was redder then blood and was hot to the touch. Videl was laughing so hard she was crying and gasping for breath.

" Yes, for the love of Kami! No one wants to hear that when they're about to mate!"

Everyone turned to see Vegeta standing at the door way behind Goku. He had no expression on his face but his natural scowl and had his arms crossed in front of his chest. He pushed Goku aside and stared at the teens.

" You two are going to mate sooner or later right? So you better know the rules. I better not be able to hear or see you two animals going at it." When he said that, he stared at Gohan with a shine of mischief in his black orbs. " I use the term 'animals' because we all know that the quiet ones are always the kinky bastards."

Videl stared at Gohan who only looked away and blushed; clearing his throat for time to time. She knew since Gohan didn't try to make a comeback or some sort of denial that the statement might hold some ground.

" And another thing!" Vegeta growled at them. " You two better be ready for ruts and heat waves because once a sayian male begins having sex, they will start having their ruts once every year, or twice it all depends."

" Vegeta...What about...you know...kids." Goku whispered in his ear.

" Oh yes! And the brat's sperm will only be fertile when it is a full moon, so don't worry about mistakes and the like." Vegeta turned and left with Goku waving 'bye' to them as he locked and closed the door.

A long silence washed over the stunned teens before Videl broke it.

" They really sapped the mood out of it, didn't they?"

" Yeah...it was my dad that did it though." Gohan sighed as he stared at the door with bored, sagging eyes.

" ...did you really walk in to your parents doing it?" She whispered it to him like a secret.

" Yes....it was brain melting at the time...and then even more so when I came to realize that was the way I was created and came out of." Gohan sighed as he laid on his bed and closed his eyes. He heard Videl laugh, but chose to ignore it.

" Why don't we go play with the others?" She asked as he turned over on his side facing her.

" Not right now..." He lifted a massive arm and brought her down beside him. She wasn't facing him because she was pretending to pout, but that didn't stop Gohan from kissing and nipping at her neck.

She wanted to go all the way with him, but also wanted to wait so she could get to know him and not just his past. The way she saw it; they had plenty of time for love making. She wanted to get to know Goten and Goku; in fact, she wanted to get to know everyone.

Videl was torn from her thoughts when she felt him begin to spoon her. He felt bigger than he looked. She turned her face just enough to see his face and found him asleep. She smiled as she gazed among the relaxed features and was so surprised at how young he looked when he slept. Videl decided to sleep as well; or at least take a nap.

~~ ONE HOUR LATER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" Oh! Here they are!" Bulma whispered in a loud hiss to the others. Chichi, Goku, and Vegeta walked into the room and stared at the sleeping couple.

" I thought they would move to a different room to do anything." Goku stated but took notice of their clothed bodies. " I also thought they would mate too."

" No one wants to mate after their father comes in and tells them how the son came in during his father's mating time!"Vegeta scolded at a grinning Goku.

" Well, at least they're spooning ." Chichi sighed as she wished for grandchildren. She wanted to care for another baby again; a being that needed her protection at all times. Her boys could defend themselves now and it made her feel proud, but sad too since they didn't come running to her for safety from a nightmare or so she could fix a boo-boo.

" I say we wake them up and get to know Videl more." Bulma said as she tapped Videl on the shoulder lightly to stir her awake.

Videl opened her eyes slightly and then yawned. She went to get up, but Gohan held her down with more force. He was still asleep, but he was still so strong! " I'm sorry. I can't move."

She whispered to Bulma in a grunt.

" It's okay, we just want to get to know you." Bulma gave her a wink and introduced herself and Chichi. They talked for a minute, but Gohan decided to turn over; taking Videl with him and holder her tighter against himself.

" Gohan just doesn't want to let you go!" Goku laughed. Chichi smiled as she went on and on of how much Gohan must have loved her.

" He seems to be very possessive with you." Vegeta smirked as he stepped closer to them.

" Can you wiggle free?" Bulma asked.

Videl tried, but Gohan would hold her tighter and at one point she could feel him let loose a deep, rumbling growl. She stopped and decided to turn and face him. That within itself was hard to do, but Videl managed. She decide to try and push against his chest and hopefully he; in his sleep-state, would give up with the prolonged battle. She would push and push, but Gohan still held her strong.

" Help would be great guys." She growled to the adults that watched the pair when they weren't busy laughing.

" S-sorry Videl! But he has you trapped." Bulma snickered. Chichi had left a few minutes ago to begin cooking. Goku and Vegeta egged her on. They were impressed with her strength and will to fight on.

Videl growled, but then felt something furry run along her hand. She grabbed it and the laughter stopped. Videl moved the tail to her mouth and, with raging teeth, bit down on the harmless thing.

Gohan's eyes went wide with shock and his mouth dropped open. Videl quickly let go of the throbbing tail and gasped at how fast Gohan sat up and held his tail with great care. He was in so much pain that he could not speak, but could only rub the pain away.

" I didn't know it would hurt that much..." Videl whispered to Gohan as she took the tail from Gohan and began to stroke it gently and rub the pain to a dull throb. She knew what needed to be done to rid him of that horrible feeling.

" Why did you bite my tail?" He whined to her.

" You wouldn't let her go. She has been trying to get free from you for sometime now." Bulma explained.

" You even growled at me." Videl scolded as she stood up and then brought Gohan to his feet as well.

They all sat down in the living and talked for hours. They seemed like one, big happy family. Videl never really had this feeling before. It had just been her and her dad for so many years now; though most of the time it was just her and the maid due to Hercule's _career_. Goten sat on one knee and Trunks on the other. Gohan was at her side and Goku and Vegeta were on the couch.

The main subject of the conversation was about old battles they had fought or training methods. Videl noticed that Gohan didn't talk a _whole_ bunch, but he talked some. He seemed to be looking around and studying the surroundings than paying attention to the others. Vegeta caught this and sighed.

" When are you going to start taking your training seriously, Gohan?"

" I do take it seriously, Vegeta, but I don't like fighting. I rather talk it out then kill the person." Gohan defended. It seemed that they had this talk before; neither backing down from their point.

" And what if they don't listen to you? Like Cell?" Vegeta growled.

Gohan glared at Vegeta with a penetrating look. " You are a broken record Vegeta, in actions and in logic. Cell wasn't going to listen; we know that, so I did what was needed."

" You have a weak heart. I can't believe you call yourself a fighter."

" I don't call myself a fighter, Vegeta and what makes you think I have a weak heart? Because I don't like to kill?! Well I'm so sorry for that, your _Lowliness_!" Gohan growled as he stood up to walk away.

Everyone gasped; even Vegeta was speechless for a few seconds. Was that really Gohan? Videl had never seen him act like that before. Vegeta growled and snorted.

" You choose a good mate after all, Woman."

" You started that fight to get him mad?!" Videl growled at Vegeta who growled back.

" My reasons are not your concern, Woman!"

" My name is Videl, Ass!"

" What did you call me?" Vegeta shot from his sit to his feet; ready to fight.

" I called you by your name!" Videl yelled at the standing man before her.

Before another action was thought of, Bulma and Chichi entered the room and with one swift swing from Bulma, Vegeta was on the floor with a new lump on the back of his head. As Bulma lectured Vegeta, Videl had noticed that everyone was doing their own thing: The kids were laughing at the fallen man, Goku was signing Chichi hidden messages as if practiced, and Videl was sitting there taking it all in.

She realized that this was how they went day in and day out. She realized that Vegeta respected Gohan for standing up for his actions and views and he respected Bulma for her strong will and hard work. So they weren't fighting because they hated one another, but because they respected one another.

Videl was startled when she felt someone sit beside her, though calming down after finding it was only Gohan. He watched the play before him and explained Vegeta's actions. He was laughing as he watched Videl just smile along with everyone.

" You'll fit in just fine." Gohan whispered as he waited for her to look at him before he began kissing her; though not for long.

" I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU I DIDN'T WANT TO SEE THAT!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ The End-----------------

Yay! My story is finished at last! Sad though.... But do not fear! Another will appear! Thank you to all my fans and I do hope you enjoyed this story!


End file.
